The Battlefront's Blue Rose
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: Ever wonder what happens to Diva after she dies in her final showdown against Saya? Where this is all about Diva in the Afterlife with the Battlefront. Diva is still being Diva, but she learns to start caring for humans by a certain blue-haired boy, who shows compassion towards her. Can Hinata heal the century year old wound in Diva's heart?
1. Diva Enters the World After Death

**(A/N: This a Blood+/Angel Beats crossover by me and IllusionaryWorld. Please enjoy! It takes place after Diva dies and enters the Afterlife and just being…you know…Diva. I… We don't own Blood+ or Angel Beats.)**

* * *

Diva enters the world after death

Saya and I coated our swords with our blood and darted towards each other. We jammed the swords into each other's stomachs, blood gushing out. It was painful, I have to admit it, but I had no time to think about that right now.

After a few seconds, we pulled our swords away from each other. I threw my sword towards a wall as Saya dropped hers and fell on her knees. I stayed a few feet away from her as she let her blood drip freely through the wound, dirtying her faded pink dress.

I hope she dies. I really hope she dies. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time now. She better die.

We waited in a deathly silence until the crystallization happens. Nothing seemed to happen for a while until I looked down to my hands and saw them beginning to crack.

This was it.

I looked to Saya to see her crystallize but, to my surprise, nothing was happening to her. What in the world?

Saya stares at her hands in shock and then to me. She must've noticed my crystallization. "Diva..."

"Why is it...? Why is it only happening to me, Saya?" I whisper in slight desperation. Why was this only happening to me? Why? Why not Saya? She was the one to die, not me. Why?

My arm turned into stone before I knew it, and I couldn't feel it anymore.

"Diva!" Saya cries out to me as she gets up as if she was never harmed and runs towards me, her little sister. At that moment, my arm falls off but Saya catches in time and tries to keep my arm attached to me.

"I'll help you," she cried.

She'll help me...she said so...but why? I was trying to kill her after all. Why now does she want to help me?

"Big...sister," I whispered.

"I'll help you," Saya cried again.

But my legs were already crumbling, and I fell to the ground. I stared at my big sister and she stared back for a while, having some time to look into each other's eyes.

I could see pain and sadness in Saya's eyes, but in all reality, I didn't really give a damn. I'm pretty sure she was happy on the inside. This was what she wanted, right? I should be the one close to crying.

I looked away from Saya and towards the figure coming towards us. I smiled slightly as Nathan walked over with my two babies in his arms. I felt my face begin to crack but I could careless.

"I'm not here to fight with you," Nathan assured Saya as he placed the two cocoon near me.

With the remaining strength, I turned my head and struggled to touch my unborn babies. "Good bye...my...little ones," I whispered, caressing my babies one final time before getting numb and then finally crystallized. I vision of what could've been appeared right before I was gone. It was of a mother and her two little babies. It was of my future I will never be able to get.

* * *

Well, this really sucks.

I was close to having a family of my own. So close. Can you believe that? You know how the saying 'So close yet so far'? Damn it! That was the feeling I had right now!

It was just too unfair, you know? Why could I have the opportunity to experience happiness just like anyone else? Why couldn't I have what I truly wanted? Okay, so I had Chevaliers, but that wasn't what I really wanted. All I wanted was a family of my own. Sure I might had killed humans, but I didn't have a choice. I had to in order to survive. Although, there were times where I really did want to kill humans, but that's besides the point.

But no. That dream was shattered now that I was dead. And you know who's fault it was?

My stupid, selfish, self-righteous, big sister, Saya.

Oh yeah. She was able to to have her dreams fulfilled, her wishes granted. She had everything I never did. What more could she ask for? Apparently, she wasn't happy and thought that taking away her little sister's happiness would be enough.

Wherever she is and wherever I am, I will find a way to get back at her. Because this Blue Queen will not let this pass. She will get her revenge even if it takes me to Hell.

* * *

I opened my eyes only to find myself on a campus school ground. And not just any school but an enormous school. It's must be the biggest school I ever seen in my hundred and eighty years of living.

"Well, this seems interesting," I grinned a little. Just where in the world was I? I have no idea but it seemed like a humble place. Haha. Oh Diva. You're so funny.

I stood up since I was laying on the ground and dusted myself off. When I did that, I realized that I had a default school uniform. Ugh. And how ugly it was.

"This is definitely not my choice of colors," I pouted. "Oh well. Guess I'll find something more suitable to wear.

"Hey, you! Hey, new girl!"

Suddenly, someone calls out to me. I turned around to see a girl with shoulder length magenta hair with a headband with a green ribbon attached to it. She wore a uniform as well although quite different from mine. Hers was blue and white. Still not good-looking clothing but it did have blue on it...

"Oh? Who are you?" I said, really not caring who this stranger was. She didn't even look edible.

"I'll tell you later," the girl said. "Come with me." She outstretched her hand towards me.

I frowned. Not in a billion years will I ever hold someone's hands. Especially not a girl who I barely even know. Should I kill her or not? Unfortunately, if I knew what in the world was going on, I would've killed her right there and then, but because I don't, I have no choice but to hold back. This girl might know and if she doesn't, then it's bye-bye.

I shrugged and refused to touch her hand. The girl seemed bothered by it but nevertheless, she guided me towards the building, walking a long way to a room to which I was smart enough to read the sign above 'Principal's Office'. Sounds legit.

With my enhanced Chiropteran abilities, I was able to hear the girl muttering 'No God, Buddha, or Angel' before opening the door. I smirked a little. Seems like there's a code to get in. Haha. I know it, girly.

Once we entered the room, I was expecting for some grown, close to being bald or completely bald guy sitting in his high chair and whatnot. Hey, I have seen some school's before. There were always bald guys as principals.

But instead, we were faced with ten other faces. And guess what? They were all humans. Goodie.

"Who is she, Yurippe?" a guy with a halberd said.

"She's a new recruit," the girl said.

Everyone examined me like I was some kind of rare architect. II know I was great and all but sheesh...

"What is this place?" I asked, ignoring every single moron in this room.

"This is the Afterlife," the girl said. I was guessing she was the leader.

I looked at her. "The Afterlife? What do you mean?"

And so, the girl went on and on, talking about stuff. I completely lost interest after the third word and began looking at everyone and everything in the room.

"And that's about it," the girl said. "Hey! Were you even listening?!"

I turned back to the girl after taking forever to finish. "No," I said nonchalantly. "You were starting to bore me."

"You bitch!" the same guy from earlier yelled at me in anger. "How dare you ignore Yurippe?!"

I smirked. Humans.

"Noda, calm down," the girl said before the guy can do anything rash. As if. I am the Blue Queen after all. I doubt these kids can touch me at all.

The girl sighed. "Let's just get on with the introductions. I'm Yuri."

Not edible.

"That's Otonashi."

Maybe edible. Just needs a little bit of salt.

"Matsushita the Fifth."

I don't even need to feed on for a year if I have that guy.

"Iwasawa."

Not edible.

"Fujimaki."

Maybe edible.

"Takamatsu."

Not edible.

"Noda."

Edible. Needs more spice.

"Ooyama."

Not edible.

"Shiina."

Edible.

"And Hinata."

Definitely edible. He has blue hair. Who does not want to eat someone with blue hair?

Yuri stopped and them signaled me. "What's your name?"

"Diva," I said. And once I said my name, I heard people whispering.

"She really is a diva."

"No wonder her parents named her that."

Morons.

"Now then, "Yuri said. "Will you join us?"

"Hmm?" I looked around and examined everyone one more time. There were plenty of edible people in here. I could survive for a while with them. But then my eyes stared at the blue head. He was the one who really looked good.

"I will but only because..." I paused and walked over to him, Hinata I think was his name. He jumped a little, and I knew I freaked him out. D'aww. How adorable.

I caressed his cheek as I grinned. "...you look delicious."

Why? I mean, come on. He has blue hair.

* * *

**(A/N: Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please read and review.)**


	2. Diva and Chaos

**(A/N: Here's the second chapter. So, last time, Diva entered the Afterlife and got introduced to Battlefront. In an instant, she liked Hinata as her food and couldn't wait to eat him up. Will she resist her hunger? I hope so. Enjoy.)**

* * *

Diva and Chaos

And so, I continued to caress the blue haired boy's cheek. I couldn't help myself. He was just so delicious. I wanted to devour him right there and then."Cute," I grinned. "You know, I could eat you alive."

I noticed the boy growing a hint of pink in his cheeks which made me giggle. I backed away from him, knowing I had done my job.

"Now..." I turned to look at everyone. "Where do I get the uniform you all are wearing?'

I really couldn't stand the one I had. At least theirs had blue on it.

"Oh, here," Yuri said as I saw her walking over to a desk and pulled out a uniform and handed it to me. I examined it. Eh. I guess I can survive with this. For now.  
"Everyone listen!" Yuri said. "In three days, we're doing Operation: Tornado to help put some training in for our two new recruits, Otonashi and Diva."

I could laugh at that. I mean, since when did I need training? I was the Chiropteran Queen after all. I could mop the floor with everyone in this damn room right now, if I wanted to. They're only humans.

"That is all. You're dismissed," Yuri said.

After she finished talking, I looked as everyone began to leave the room.

"So, where do I stay to, you know, sleep and all?" I asked.

"Oh. Hinata, show Diva her room," Yuri said.

"Huh? Why me?" Hinata whined.

"Because, it seems like Diva has taking a liking in you, Hinata."

I noticed Hinata's cheeks getting pink again but I could careless. I won't argue that I grown a liking to him. Although, I think these humans are thinking of the wrong type of liking. Hinata was like food to me, a rare food. That was all.

"Fine," Hinata grumbled.

Everyone else left and I was left with the blue haired boy to guide me to my room.

* * *

Hinata and I were both walking up to the second floor of the girl's dorm. I was bored throughout the whole way.

"Okay...room nineteen...twenty...twenty one...twenty two! Ah ha! Here it is!" Hinata said proudly, as if my room was at all a discovery. I could've find the room myself if they only told me. Do I look like some kind of little girl who still needs someone to hold my hand?

"Here you go, Diva. Here's you room," Hinata said.

Do you want me to cheer for you for telling me that?

"Thanks," I said as I walked in the room after opening it. Oh dear! What an awful place! Definetly not my liking.

"Um, before I go..." Hinata began saying, catching my attention.

Yes, my delicious snack?

"...do you want to talk?"

"Hmm?" I said in confusion. "Talk about what?"

About how I'm going to have you as dinner?

Hinata scratched the back of his head. "Well...since this is the Afterlife...you must have some memories of dying, right? Want to talk about them? Y-you don't have to now, if you don't want to."

I smirked. I softly touched his chest in a seductive way, only to bring Hinata to blush once more. Man, I'm so good at this. I can have him at any time at all.

I leaned towards his ear. "Aww! You're really cute and delicious, you know that. It's sweet that you're interested in me." I giggled. "Stay delicious, little boy." I giggled once more before going back in my room and shutting the door in front of Hinata's face.

I looked around my room. It was just horrid. Who can live in a place like this? Surely not me. Oh well. There's nothing I can do right now but sleep and see how tomorrow goes.

* * *

Fashion tips everyone.

In order to make this dull looking uniform, all you have to do is get a blue rose, attach a few white ribbons to it. Then get dark blue thigh high socks with three white stripes on the top edge and black shoes. I was able to wear all this and guess what? I made myself look so much better. Good job, Diva.

And so, I woke up the next day and walked over to the principal office or whatever it was the others called it. Once I got in, everyone stared at me. I hated when they did that but what can I say? It was kind of nice to have attention for once.

"Alright," Yuri called out, making everyone turn their heads towards her. "Now that everyone's here, here's the deal. We're going to have Operation: Tornado in two days. Do whatever you like until then. That is all. You're dismissed."

That quick? I came here for that? That sucks.

* * *

I walked down the halls in complete boredom. Nothing was fun to do around here. Nothing and no one was interesting to me. I was just dead bored. But you know what I do when I'm this bored. Destroy stuff.

And so, that's I planned to do. I began shattering windows and throwing vending machines across the cafeteria. And those are the few things I did in the meantime. I was fun. As long as I was moving around and doing excercise, right? Everything was all good.

No one seemed to notice me either. I was suck a ninja when it came to hiding myself. No one suspect at all it was little old me. There was actually one time where I saw this one girl with long silver hair and yellow eyes. I could sense she was different, way different from all the other low-lives. I couldn't wait to play with her.

* * *

And I went on and one for a while, destroying whatever I could get in my hands. As much as I like to do this, I was beginning to get bored. No one seemed to panic seeing the destroyed stuff. It was nothing happened. These dead people were all so boring!

Suddenly, as I was walking down the hallway, I noticed a little toy dog all alone in the corner. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Aren't you cute? You're perfect to destroy," I said as I ripped the head of the pathetic toy. And you know what? Maybe I should go around and rip more head off stuff animals. Sure. At least it was a change from vending machines.

I didn't even had to walk far to find myself with a whole pile of these dog toys. It's like someone actually had a hobby of collecting them. How stupid. I gathered the toys and decided to rip them in a comfortable place than out in the open. I headed towards the Headquarters.

* * *

"This little doggy went bye-bye," I teased the toy as I ripped its leg off.

This was fun.

"And this little doggy went die-die." I ripped another dog in half.

Oh. This was fun.

I looked at all of the remaining dogs next to me. I had two even piles on either side of me, with one being the ripped dogs and the other being the untouched.

I laughed as I threw the stuffings of the dogs I've ripped into the air and pretended it was snow. I'm just so glad that no one was in here. I would've gotten in trouble. Hehe.

Suddenly, the door opened and I continued ripping, not caring who it was. For a few seconds, I didn't hear anyone speak, so I decided to just look up to whoever entered. Oh! Lookey here. Three humans. Otonashi, Shiina, and my yummy Hinata.

"Oh, hi! Would anyone like to play?" I asked innocently.

No one responded. The two guys sweat dropped and the girl gave me a look that would kill. I merely laughed and went back to ripping these useless things.

* * *

**(A/N: Here's the second chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it! Please read ad review. Oh Diva. She's such a troublemaker. Yet she's so mean. Poor Shiina. Anyway, Diva seems to not like this place at all. Well, she didn't like it from the beginning. I wonder if she'll get used to it. We'll just have to see.)**


	3. Diva's First Operation

**(A/N: Here's the third chapter. Last time, Diva was ripping poor Shiina's doggies. Bad Diva. We'll see what happened next. Enjoy.)**

* * *

Diva's First Operation

As I continued ripping the pups, I saw the red-head and blue head trying to calm down the girl from attacking me. Ha! As if I was so scared of her.

"Okay, Shiina. I know this looks bad, but look here. Diva probably didn't know they belonged to you," Otonashi said.

"Oh? These are yours?" I asked innocently. "All the more reason to rip them apart!" I laughed as continued what I was doing at a faster pace. I just love to torment people. Just then, I noticed Shiina rushed up to me with a knife in such a pace that I was easily able to catch it before it hit me. "That wasn't very nice, Shiina dear. You could really hurt someone with that." I decided to leave the mess I left as if nothing happened. "Well, I had enough fun for one day. Goodbye." And with that, I left the room without another word.

* * *

I walked down the hallway for a while before hearing footsteps behind me.

"Diva! Hold up!"

I turned around to see Hinata rushing over to me. He rubbed his head as I tilted my head.

"What is it, sweet Hinata?" I asked.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you something," he began to say. "Why would you go off doing stuff like that? I mean, ripping poor Shiina's dogs and destroying the rest of the school."

I grinned. "Because it's fun! You should try it some day."

Hinata gave me a serious look. "I don't find destruction fun."

I shrugged. "Well, I absolutely love it! Maybe if you give it a try, you'll enjoy it as much as I do."

"Diva...do you want to talk?"

I raised any eyebrow. We both stared at each other for a while before I let out a small laugh. "Oh Hinata! Don't worry so much about little ol' me. I suggest you worry about your friend's pups."

With that, I patted Hinata on the shoulder before walking away. Although I left with a smile, that smile slowly faded away. "It's not like a talk would change anything..." I whispered to myself and turned around a corner.

* * *

The meeting for Operation: Tornado was about to begin.

"Alright! Everyone, listen up!" Yuri said as she was wearing her white beret. "Today we're doing Operation: Tornado."

How boring.

"Tornado?" Otonashi said.

"We're going to blow away the students' meal tickets!" the SSS leader said, pumping her fist.

"You're stealing?!" Otonashi yelled. "That's not huge! That's bullying! I'm so disappointed! You're just a group of bullies with weapons!" The next moment he had an axe against his throat.

I had to giggle at that. These humans are so much fun to watch.

"Hey punk," Noda growled. "That's an insult to Yurippe. You take it back."

"Why should I?" the red-head retorted.

"Because members of the extinct anti-barnacle unit would never threaten normal students by mere numbers or weapons," Matsushita said.

Oh really? Now it's 'The Extinct Anti-Barnacle Unit'? I tried to hold in a laugh.

"They're extinct?" Ooyama asked.

"Well, they're going to be someday."

These humans are making no sense right now. It's just too hilarious.

"But you said you're going to blow them away?" Otonashi said.

"Yep. We're literally going to blow them away." Yuri went to clicking a few things on her laptop. "Now, you and Diva are going to be on Team Barricade. You're going to be stalling Angel, and prevent her from entering the cafeteria. Check with Ooyama and Takamatsu to know you're exact locations."

Okay. I can't hold it anymore. I giggled out loud, catching everyone's attention.

"Is something the matter, Diva?" Yuri asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, dear Yuri," I said. "It's just the thought of battle that excites me so. Did you know, Yuri, that a battle can be quite beautiful, no? A battle is truly a work of art. And what makes this so…it's the blood. Blood and dead bodies everywhere. Like the Vietnam War…" I paused to close my eyes. "…That was truly one beautiful battle."

So, I wasn't exactly there, but I heard about it from her Chevaliers when I woke up from my thirty year sleep.

"Did you know guys also know that all blood taste different to different people," I continued, opening my eyes. I took out a knife, and cut my hand with it. I noticed everyone jump. It must be because of the big cut I made myself. My blood was dripping around my palm, and falling to the couch, staining it with my blood. I took my other hand, and dipped it in the blood. I licked the blood dripped finger. Yummy.

Hehe. Angel, huh?. I wonder how her blood would taste like.

I got up off the chair. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'll be back after a clean up. And don't worry dear Yuri," I said, before Yuri could speak. "I know where to go." I walked out of the room, leaving everyone with whatever thoughts were running through their heads.

* * *

In my room, I could hear the sound of gunfire.

"Looks like it's time," I said. Instead of the yucky SSS uniform, I thought it would be nice to change my look for a bit. I put on my white dress with a blue ribbon around the waist. The same one I wore when I first confronted Saya at the Zoo after I drained Riku of his blood, and almost killed him, if Saya didn't turn him into her Chevalier. I put on my blue heels. I grabbed my katana. At first, I wasn't thinking of using my sword, but later decided to. I couldn't use my Chiropteran abilities to fight Angel. That would give myself away. I thought it would be better to play it safe for a little longer…just until I fully understand what the hell is going on around here.  
"Well, I better go," I told myself. "Don't want to keep the others waiting." I giggled to myself as I left the room.

* * *

Once I arrived at the scene, I noticed everyone else beginning to shoot fire towards someone familiar. The first person I heard when I got there was the purple head, Noda.

"Don't tell me she ditched us?" Noda accused.

"Oh, Noda!" They all turned to see me approaching them. "Can you accuse me of such a thing, Noda?" I asked, feigning a hurt look on my face. I heard Noda mumming a few words but I decided to ignore him. I had something else to worry about.

I fixed my attention on a white-haired girl who I thought it was Angel, the enemy. "You must be dear little Angel I heard so much about," I said. Angel remained silent, examining me from head to toe.

I grinned. "Would you like to play?"

"Play?" I heard Hinata say.

"Diva! This is no time be playing with the enemy!" Otonashi exclaimed.

"You guys are no fun," I pouted. I pulled out my sword and pointed it at Angel. "Come on, Angel. Let's play." I tossed my sheath up in the air, dashed towards Angel, bringing my sword down on her. Angel blocked it with her own weapon and jumped away from me.

"Guard Skill: Distortion," I heard her whisper with no emotions whatsoever.

"To late!" Fujimaki yelled.

"Dammit!" Hinata cursed.  
"This is why I hate guns," Noda complained as his pistol stopped again.

"Don't interfere!" I yelled, catching their attentions. "I want to fight Angel by myself."

"Are you crazy?!" Fujimaki yelled.

"You can't take on Angel all by yourself!" Noda yelled.

"Don't make me repeat myself…I said I'm going to fight Angel, and that's that," I said in a strict voice. A voice I rarely use.

"But Diva…" Hinata was cut off by me giving him a serious look. He must've understood and sighed. "Okay, Diva. If that's what you want."

"Hinata!" Otonashi, Fujimaki, and Noda whined.

"Are you sure?" Otonashi asked.

"If that's what Diva wants let her do it," the blue haired boy replied back. "Besides…you can't 'die' in this world, so let her try. If worse comes to worst, we'll interfere, got it?"

I paid no later attention after that. I charged Angel with blow after blow. We stayed in combat for a while until I had enough of playing around and decided to strike her.

Angel lifted her arm up after another exchanged. I smirked, and quickly brought my sword in an upward swing. Angel pulled her arm back, but not fast enough. The sword nicked in the arm, drawing out blood. I grinned.

"She got her!" I heard Hinata say. The rest gasped out loud. Really? Was it really that amazing for me to have hit her?

I yawned in a mocking way, did a few test swings, and turned my back at Angel. "I'm bored."

"What?!" everyone else yelled.

Just then, I noticed small glittering tickets falling from the sky. I sighed and rushed away. What a disappointment that was.

* * *

Once everyone got their food, they sat down in their chairs.

"So this is what we have to eat?" I asked, not amused while picking at the beef udon with my spoon. I was currently sitting at a table with Yuri, Hinata, Otonashi, Ooyama, Takamatsu and the members of GirlDeMo.

Bleh! Human food. I wondered how could Saya stand to eat stuff like this all the time.

"What? Do you not like it, Diva?" Hinata asked, grabbing my attention. He was sitting across from me with Otonashi to his right followed by Ooyama, Iwasawa, and Hisako. Sitting next to Diva was Yuri, Takamatsu, Sekine, and Irie.

"Oh no, sweet Hinata," I said. "It's nothing really."

"Would like something else to eat?" he offered.

"No, no. Really it's fine."

Although, I would like your blood but that can be saved for later.

"Suit yourself."

A few seconds have gone by.

"Done!" I announced.

"What? That fast?" Yuri asked in amazement.

"Diva? Are you sure you ate all of it, and not throw it away somewhere?" Otonashi asked, not believing that I ate my food like a good girl should.

"What?" Diva I, surprised. "I did finish it. Now…goodnight guys. I'm going to bed." I left the cafeteria as the others continued to eat.

I smirked. I wasn't exactly going to bed, at least, not yet. It was time to catch some real food.

* * *

I was waiting in one of the halls. A NPC had the misfortune of going that way. Using my Chiropteran speed, I got behind him, and bit into his neck. Once I was done, I let him fall limply into the ground. I watched in slight astonishment as it vanished.

I laughed to myself. "So… These NPC things disappear once their dead, huh? This could be more fun then I thought."

With that, I vanished without a trace.

* * *

**(A/N: Well Diva did her first opeeration. I wonder what's next. Please read and review. Thanks!)**


	4. Diva's Trip to the Guild Part1

**(A/N: Warning: The chapter has updated into two parts, and will be in Diva's POV. Thank you and please keep reading! Here's the next chapter. Last time, Diva was badass in front of Angel and ate an NPC. Let's see what other interesting things this Blue Queen will do next. Enjoy.)**

* * *

Diva's Trip to the Guild Part 1

Afterlife Battlefront, as we were called, was gathered in Headquarters, waiting for Yuri's orders. "Takamatsu, present your report?" Yuri said, from her desk, legs propped up and crossed.

"Alright," Takamatsu said, beginning his report. "Our stockpile of gunpowder has mostly depleted. We should stock up before our next battle."

"Wait a minute…with two new recruits, don't we need more guns," Ooyama inquired.

"Indeed. Very well," Yuri said, putting her feet down on the floor. "Today's Operation will be Operation: Guild Parachute Drop."

"Operation: Parachute?" Otonashi said.

I giggled at the word 'drop'. It just sounded funny to me.

"What's wrong, Otonashi?" Hinata said as Otonashi looked at him.

"I'm not a big fan of heights."

"We're not parachuting from the sky. We're parachuting down underground," Yuri explained.

"Oh, underground. Why didn't you say-." Otonashi paused, and caught on to what she said. "WHA? UNDERGROUND?!"

"This is so fun," I giggled.

"Part of our rebellion called the Guild… It's hidden deep underground," Yuri said. "That's where our friends make all of our weapons."

"It's there so Angel won't find it," Otonashi asked.

"Yep. If she took hold of the Guild, We'll lose our weapon supplies. We'll lose all hope of winning," The SSS leader said, clicking a button on her laptop.

I could careless what happens. I was just here to have some fun. Why so serious, guys? Haha.

The screen behind Yuri turned into a phone call, and started ringing. A few seconds later and it stopped.

"Hey," a male voice said from the other line.

"It's me. We're heading down their tonight. I need you to disarm all the traps," Yuri said.

This excited me more. So there are traps in the guild. This will be fun. I hoped something went wrong, and the traps we're activated. It would be so much more fun, and challenging that way. Just walking unharmed and out of danger will be too boring for me.

"It's tonight, right? We'll be waiting." He hung up after that.

"Perfect," Yuri whispered. "Alright, all of you are going in!"

"Huh? What about Noda?" Ooyama asked.

"Ah, that stupid idiot is probably off doing his own thing," Hinata said, sighing a little.

"Or maybe he got obliterated," I grumbled darkly, talking more to myself. "He is a moron, after all. I wish my sister were here so Angel can have her obliterated, and turned into a water flee, or whatever. No. On second thought, I'll kill her myself. The lucky, selfish, bitch of a sister."

I stopped my rant to find everyone looking at me in a with wide eyes, surprised or horrid expressions. Oh, dear. Did I say that out loud? I sweat dropped. Whoops.  
Yuri was the one looking at me the most with the mix of all three emotions. "Alright, guys. Let's go to the Guild already," she said, gleefully and walked out the room.

The rest of the members just looked at each other with a confused, and slightly scared expressions before following after her.

I sighed. I should really stop talking out loud to myself.

* * *

In the gym, Matsushita, Takamatsu, and TK were pulling a tray of chairs out-of-the-way from under the stage, revealing a door to the Guild. Yuri jumped off the stage, and proceeded inside as everyone followed. I stayed behind, waiting until everyone walked ahead of me.

"Come on. Don't just stand there," Hinata said, pushing Otonashi forward.

"I-it's in there?" Otonashi asked with slight hesitation in his voice.

I rolled my eyes. And he calls himself a man?

* * *

When everyone finally got in the underground passageway to the Guild, I couldn't stand the place. It was simply dreadful, and smell of gunpowder and metal filled my noise. It wasn't a strong scent, but was strong enough for me to smell it slightly, which meant….that this Guild….must be huge.

"It's been ages since we visited the Guild last," Ooyama mused.

"Hey. Someone's here," Fujimaki said, shining a flashlight, revealing the figure to be Noda. Noda smirked as the flashlight shone on him.

"It's the moron," Hinata said, annoyed.

"You're Otonashi, aren't you?" the halberd wielder asked putting his axe at Otonashi. "I haven't accepted you as one of us."

"Oh, good grief. I don't see why he's waiting to ambush you here?"

"Looks like Noda's taking this seriously," Ooyama said.

"It doesn't make any sense," Yuri replied, shaking her head.

"I don't care if you accept me or not," Otonashi scoffed.  
"Punk, care to die a thousand times?" Just as Noda approached Otonashi, a huge hammer came out of nowhere, and struck him, knocking him into the wall before hitting him again, and causing rocks to collapse on him.

I giggled a little at Noda's death. It was just so amusing for me.

"Battle formation," Yuri commanded as everyone got into position except for me. I don't need to get into no formation for me to be ready.

"Weren't the taps disarmed?" Fujimaki asked.

Hinata pulled Otonashi down."What's going on?" Otonashi asked.

"Just what it looks like. There are several Angel instant death traps from here to the Guild. It would seem that all of them are still activated," Hinata answered.

I mused at the word 'death'.

"Meaning what?" the red-haired male asked.

"They forgot to disarm them?" Ooyama asked frightened.

"Don't tell me they're trying to kill us?" Fujimaki assumed.

"No. The Guild must decided to reactivate the traps," Yuri said, coming a conclusion.

"But why?"

Yuri got up."There's only one explanation… Angel is here."

"Down here?" Matsushita asked shocked.

"This is wild heaven baby," TK said.

"We screwed up," Shiina said.

"Hold on. The Guild knew we were coming and reactivated them anyway?" Otonashi asked.

"Looks like you still don't understand," Takamatsu said, straightening his glasses. "No matter what happens we cannot die. It's just insanely painful."

"That's not cool," the red-head said in slight disappointment while looking at the rocks that were bury Noda's body.

"But if she locates the Guild, and topples it…we won't be able to get more bullets, or repair broken weapons. How would we fight against Angel then, hmm?"

"The Guild's decision was correct," Yuri said.

"Should we pursue Angel?" Hinata asked.

"Are you crazy? The traps aren't deactivated," Fujimaki said.

"These traps will take care of Angel, right? Let's leave," Otonashi suggested.

"Oh, Otonashi. I don't think these traps will stop Angel for long," I said.

"Diva's right," Yuri said. "I'm afraid these traps will only stop her temporarily."

"Angel!" I shouted into the distance, my hands around my mouth. "Come out, come out wherever you are! Ang-"

Matsushita covered my mouth. Everyone sighed in relief, and I yanked his hand away from my mouth and huffed. Party poopers.

"We're going. About march!" Yuri commanded.

* * *

We all got to floor B third. It was light up with green lights. Yuri went ahead, investigated the area. When it was clear, she signaled everyone to move forward. Everyone was marching forward with caution.

"So tell me what type of traps are there?" Otonashi asked.

"Every kind you can think of. Just keep your eyes peeled," Hinata answered.

Goodie. This should really be fun.

Shiina jumped down from wherever she was.

"Crap! It's coming," she warned.

"Huh? What is?" Otonashi asked confused.  
Finally! I already knew long before something was coming after them with my super Chiropteran hearing and all. I just wondered how long it will take SOMEONE to notice, or if they will notice at all before it's too late. Soon the floor began to rumble, and a huge boulder came out from behind us.

"Move it!" Shiina yelled, dashing forward. Everyone started panicking, and running for their lives.

Not me. I wasn't at all scared. I was just walking like there wasn't a gigantic, round rock ready to flatten me.

"This way! Hurry!" Shiina yelled to the runners as she found an escape. She pulled Yuri toward it. Ooyama, Matsushita, TK, and Fujimaki all made it to safety, too.

Hinata pushed Otonashi down on the ground.

Those poor dears.

"Oh! Hey, Takamatsu," I smiled as he ran passed me. He was too busy running for his life to even say 'hi' back. How sad.

"Diva! What are you doing? Run!" Yuri yelled in panic.

"What the hell is she doing?" Fujimaki yelled. "Is she trying to die?!"  
I just simply stopped and turned around when the boulder was steadily getting closer to me. When it was close enough, I brought my foot up with my arms crossed over my chest. The boulder struggled a bit to get pass me, but it wasn't going anywhere. I had it tightly locked under my foot. After a few moments, the boulder came to a complete stop.

"This stupid thing is annoying," I said, unimpressed as I brought my foot down. If I used anymore of my Chiropteran strength, I could have smashed the boulder to pieces, if I wanted to. "So? What next?" I walked over to the rest of the people. I tilted my head when I saw their shocked faces.

"How did you do that?" Fujimaki asked in shock.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"What do you mean what?" I mean, how did you stop the boulder?"

"Oh, that. Years of practice," I lied, waving him off. I proceeded forward before I could be asked anymore questions.

* * *

We were now on floor B sixth. Fujimaki was trying to pick the lock.

"Will it open?" Yuri asked.

"Of course not!" Fujimaki stated, annoyed. Just then the door closed behind us.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry! I forgot! This trap locks its victims inside!" Ooyama yelled.

"Don't forget important details like that!" Otonashi shouted.

"This is so stupid," Shiina said. The lights came on at that moment.

"This is when things get sticky," Yuri said.

"Dodge it!" Fujimaki said.

"Get down." I could hear Yuri's voice in the background as everyone quickly laid flat on the floor. Just then something invisible past us.

"What the…?" Otonashi asked, confused on what's going on. Shiina threw a smoke bomb revealing a thin, red laser beam. "What happens if that touches you?"

"Holy smokes, man," Hinata said. "That laser is so sharp it will cut right in half."

"Coming in for round two," Fujimaki announced.

"What should I do?" Otonashi asked in a slight panicked voice.

"Lay flat," Yuri ordered as everyone did just that.

"Now for round three," Fujimaki said.

"What do you mean round three?" Yuri asked shocked.

"It's an X," he said in fright.

"How are we suppose to dodge that?!" Otonashi yelled.

"Each man for himself," the SSS leader announced as everyone found various ways to dodge it.

"Hurry and open the door!" Fujimaki yelled while pushing against the door.

As everyone dodged the trap, I heard Matsushita screamed as the laser cut him in pieces. Hinata covered Otonashi's eyes before he could look. "Don't look," he warned. "You shouldn't look, man."

"Wait. What happened?" Otonashi wondered.

"It's open," Fujimaki announced. "Come on!" Everyone barged through the door, and scrambled onto the floor. Ooyama threw up on the ground.

"We lost Matsushita this time," Yuri said. "Not surprising considering his size."

"Well, he needed to go on a diet," Fujimaki said.

"Hey, wait a minute," Hinata said, realizing something.

"What is it, Hinata?" Yuri asked.

"Where's Diva?"

"Yeah, where did she go?" Otonashi asked.

"Wasn't she with us?" Fujimaki asked.

Don't those morons know I was behind them this whole time?

"Here I am," I announced cheerfully, making myself known to them. They all turned around startled.

"What the hell?" Fujimaki said.

"How did you get ahead of us?" Otonashi asked.

I wasn't ahead of you all. I was just an expert in dodging and getting out of the room just fine.

Just then, the scent of blood filled my nose. I walked up to where the scent of coming from to see Matsushita's body pieces scattered on the floor with a pool of blood around it. I could feel my eyes turned from a Caribbean blue to a glowing sapphire as my Chiropteran instincts came into play. My mouth began to water as my thirst for blood increased. I was tempted to drink his blood.

"Hey, Diva," Hinata said, putting a hand on my shoulder, snapping me out of my hunger trance.

"Huh?" I turned around to face him, my eyes going back to my usual color before anyone could see.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

I started giggling. "That was so funny! Come on. Let's go, everyone." We all proceeded forward.

* * *

Now we were on the B eighth floor. Everyone stopped as the ceiling began falling on us.

"The trap's been activated," Yuri said, stating the obvious.

"Crap!" Ooyama said. "I forgot. This is the trap where the ceiling falls."

"Don't forget important details like that!" Otonashi said as he covered his head with his arms when the ceiling got closer, but was stopped abruptly by TK.

"TK!" everyone said, minus Otonashi and I.

"Hurry up! You can still make it dudes," TK said in broken English. "Give my love to Jesus, man."

"Good man," Yuri said.

"See ya," Takamatsu said.

"Later," Fujimaki said.

"Take care," Hinata said as we all crawled away.

Ooyama hurriedly crawled away, and I was laughing to myself as I crawled away.

"Sorry," Otonashi whispered as he, too, left.

Once everyone was out, the ceiling collapsed on TK.

"Even TK got sacrificed," Yuri said, like she was almost grieving for his loss.

"It's all your fault, you know," Otonashi accused.

"Naw, come on," Hinata assured. "He's fine. Just fine."

"We can't let his sacrifice be in vain. Let's go!" the purple haired girl ordered.

* * *

We reached floor B ninth. Hinata and Yuri took position in opposite directions, making sure Angel wasn't here. After coming next to Hinata, Yuri stopped as she felt something.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked worriedly as everyone gathered around.

"I don't know," Yuri said. "Something's-," She couldn't finish her sentence as the floor collapsed.

"Crap! I forget! This is the trap… Well, I guess you know now," Ooyama yelled as he and Takamatsu fell to their doom. Fujimaki lost his sword in the fall. Shiina was on the floor above them with a rope wrapped around Fujimaki. Under him was me, Yuri, Hinata, and lastly Otonashi at the very bottom as they all desperately hanging onto each other's legs, well, except for me. I was hanging onto Fujimaki's legs, but I wasn't desperate. Actually, I was quite enjoying myself.

"Quit forgetting stuff!" Otonashi shouted.

"You're too heavy," Yuri said tiredly. "I can't hang on."

"You want Otonashi and I to fall?" Hinata asked.

"This is an option?" Otonashi asked shocked.

"Wouldn't be wise to lose our remaining forces here," Shiina suggested.

"I know," Yuri said. "Hurry it up!"

Just then, I decided to have some fun. I began laughing to myself as I swayed back and forth like this was a game.

"Diva!" the SSS leader shouted. "Stop that!"

"No," she pouted childishly. "I haven't had this much fun, and I'm not going to let you ruin it because your afraid of a little fall."

"Little?!" Otonashi yelled.

"You call this a little fall?!" Hinata shouted.

As always, I ignored them. "I wonder what will happen if I try hanging on with one hand?"

"Diva! You better not," Yuri shouted, but it was too late. I already let go of one hand.

Yuri, Hinata, and Otonashi screamed as they went a few inches down. It was hilarious!

"Diva!" they all shouted.

"Quit fooling around!" Yuri yelled in irritation.

I just kept on laughing louder and louder at their expense as I continued to sway back and forth, like a monkey on a vine.

"Hey, guys! Isn't this great?" I shouted down to them in between laughs. "We're like monkeys!" I was acting like I was having the time of my life. "This is fun!"

"No! It's not fun!" Yuri yelled, her anger raising. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

I continued on, but soon became bored. "I'm bored now," I sighed. "Alright, come on."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Otonashi, can you do it?" Hinata asked.

"I don't have a choice," he said. Yuri screamed a little.

"All, man," Hinata said as he grabbed his pants above his butt. "Take it easy, will ya?"

"Ah, geez! Quit reading too much into this," Otonashi accused.

I was starting to become impatient. And then, I lost it.  
"THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG!" I shouted. "I WANT THE WORD NOW!" I grabbed Yuri's collar, and pulled with enough force to bring everyone up onto the floor above us, and later got on myself. I rolled on the floor, laughing my ass off. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" I said over and over again. "That was so fun!"

"She's a moron," Yuri said.

"And a psycho," Otonashi inputted.

"What a crazy lunatic," Hinata said, shaking his head.

"We could have been killed because of her," the SSS leader said in anger. When she reached me, I saw Yuri posed her hand up in the air and brought it down fast but I easily dodged it as if it was nothing.

"Oh, dear Yuri," I said as I got up, and dusted myself off. "Why are you trying to strike me?"

"Because you're the idiot that almost got us killed!" the purple haired girl yelled, getting frustrated with me. You could see her visibly shaking in anger. I inwardly smirked at that. Oh! How I love tormenting people!

"I thought you couldn't die in this world," I said with feign innocence, tilting my head to the side.

"That's not the point," Yuri argued. "The point is that you could have sacrificed us all just because you think this is a fucking game!"

"Do you think I care?" I said darkly as Yuri gasped slightly when I sent her a death glare. I then smiled childishly. "Alright, now. Come on, guys. We have to get to the Guild, right? Let's go!" I started skipping off happily.

"It's pretty impressive," Fujimaki said, causing me to stop, and everyone to look at him. "That newbies, like you two, has made it this far."

"I guess," Otonashi said.

I stayed silent as I had no comment. I was thinking this was all just a joke.

"Oh, you'll be the next to go," Fujimaki said.

"Don't jinx yourself," I whistled.

* * *

End of Part 1 and onto Part 2.

* * *

**(A/N: Wow. Diva's making everyone's lives miserable. Haha. But at least she's not crying about her death and all. She's enjoying herself...a bit too much, or it is just me? Oh well.)**


	5. Diva's Trip to the Guild Part2

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter. Last time, half of Battlefront were victims of traps. This is part two of their visit to the Guild. Let's see what happens. Enjoy.)**

* * *

Diva's Trip To The Guild Part 2

We set off the water trap of the B thirteenth level. How fun.

"It's a water trap," Yuri said.

"Poor guy," Hinata said as we all watched Fujimaki's draining body.

"I told you not to jinx yourself, Fujimaki dear," I giggled.

"Didn't know the poor bastard couldn't swim," Otonashi said. Shiina emerged from the water.

"The way out is this way," she said. "Follow me." We swam, and followed her out of the underwater passageway.

* * *

We all made it to the B fifteenth floor. Only surviving people now were Yuri, Otonashi, Hinata, Shiina, and yours truly, me. We made it to dry land. "Yuri, over here," Shiina called from the other side of the water.

"Shiina," Yuri said as she turned around. She looked around for a little bit to make sure the coast was clear. "Let's go." We started walking, and Shiina was planning to meet us on the other side. Just then, there was a puppy inside a box getting carried by the river's current.

"What's that doing here?" Otonashi asked.

"Hey! That's Oh no!" Shiina shouted, catching everyone's attention. "The puppy's getting carried away. I'm coming puppy!"

"Huh?" the red-head looked her in slight shock.

"No!" Hinata said.

"Shiina! Don't!" Yuri warned, but it was too late as Shiina grabbed it which caused her to fall off the waterfall.

"Oh, good grief!" she said relieved. "It's just a toy!"

"Even Shiina fell victim to a trap," Yuri said.

"That's an Anti-Angel trap?!" Otonashi shouted shocked.

"Yep," Hinata said. The red-haired male sighed."She should have realized quicker."

"She misidentifies cute things as real animals," Yuri said annoyed.

"That's surprising cute for her," Otonashi mused. "But she'll be alright, won't she?" At that time, I was in the middle of thinking of my own past, and my final fight with Saya. I let out an angry growl, and dashed in front of everyone. It was unfair, you know. Everything that happened to me was just unfair.

"Huh?" I heard Otonashi say before I completely ignored them all.

* * *

We were on the B seventeenth floor. Now the only ones remaining are Hinata, Yuri, Otonashi and me. We were walking in silence. "We'll be there pretty soon, guys," Hinata said, trying to lift the mood up. I hate this!

I hit the wall with as little force as I could, making a loud thud. "This all my sister's fault," I grumbled darkly. "She should have died that day with me." I once again began remembering my final showdown with Saya. I also remember my days where I was experimenting, and locked in a Tower for the first fifty years of my life. I was only giving minimum amount of food to survive, and dirty rags for clothing to keep warm. And Saya, had the fortune to live her life in happy and carefree with Joel while I was rotting away in the Tower. It was the most miserable years of my life until Saya finally let me out. "This is so unfair. Why did I have to suffer that?" I stopped and turned around to find the others looking at me.

"Are you alright, Diva?" Hinata asked concerned.  
"I'm fine, sweet Hinata," I assured, putting on a cheerful facade. Okay. I had to keep everything about my past all to myself. No one else should know about it. It's not like they would know what to say to make me feel better if I did told them. These humans wouldn't be able to understand me.

"Is it about your past, Diva?" Yuri asked, showing a bit of concern. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Come on," Otonashi said. "We're all ears."

"Look, guys. I said I'm fine," I said, reassured them again, waving my hand nervously. "No need to worry about me." I knew they didn't believe me but no way will I spill the beans.

"Let's take and break, and have ourselves a little snack," I suggested.

"Sure. We need to dry off anyway," Yuri agreed as Hinata and Otonashi nodded their heads.

* * *

We found an open space where we can all sit down and rest for awhile. I pulled out wrapped up sandwiches from my pocket, and passed each one to the rest. "You actually brought food?" Otonashi asked shocked. "Yep," I said proudly.

"Wow. Thanks, Diva," Hinata said as he started munching away at his food.

"Yeah, thanks," Yuri said.

"Your welcome," I said as I passed them all a carton of water. I, myself was drinking blood, but I didn't want them knowing that. That's why all their containers weren't clear. It wasn't fresh blood, but was still okay as it was only a day old, and was reserved. "Anyway, why did you guys start the Battlefront in the first?" I asked curiously.

"Oh well," Hinata said sheepishly.

"We all wanted revenged against God for giving us our unfair lives," Yuri finished for him.

"I see," I said, and continued eating.

"Don't you and Otonashi feel the same?"

"I don't know yet seeing as I have amnesia," Otonashi stated.

"I have no comment," I said, uncaring. We all started eating, and chatting away about random stuff. Ten minutes later, we were done, and ready to head out.

* * *

We made it to a door lever. Hinata and Otonashi were pulling it up. We all started to climb down the ladder. "This is the Guild?!" Otonashi shouted as we came upon a gigantic factory.

Wow. I had to admit it was huge, but still not very amusing.

"It's Yurippe!" a guy announced when we came to the floor.

"And Hinata!" another said.

"They're here!"

"They're okay!"

"It's Yurippe!" The Guild members started to gather around.

"Holy smoke. They actually make weapons here?" Otonashi inquired.

"I can't believe you made it all those traps," a boy said amazed. "You're amazing as always."

"That's a lie," I pouted annoyed. "She wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for our help."

"Now, now, Diva," Hinata said, trying to calm me down.

"What's the stasis on Angel?" Yuri asked as she climbed down the stairs.

"It seems that her advances stopped for awhile," a Guild member explained. "But they recently resumed." The room started to rumble a little. "She felt for another one."

"She's close," Otonashi whispered.

"Yurippe? What should we do?" Are you fucking serious? These guys are pathetic. Can't they think for themselves. It's pitiful asking their leader for answers to every DAMN solution.

"We're scrapping this place," the SSS leader announced, getting surprised gasps from every member of the Guild.

"What?"

"No way!"

"Yeah, he's right! Don't you need this place to make weapons?"

"What's important isn't the place or the equipment, but your memories," Yuri said. "Or have you forgotten?"

"Uh, no."

"What do you mean, Yuri?" Otonashi asked.

"You can make things like guns out of dirt as long as you know the mechanics by memory," Hinata explained.

"But somewhere along the lines we prioritized efficiency, and grew accustomed of making replicas of this factory," the gruff male voice said, revealing it to be a teenager with facial hair.

"Chaa," someone said.

Hmm. Something about him makes him handsome.

"We've all been using our collective memories to give life to things that were once just simple objects," Yuri said.

"Then let's move to the old Guild," Chaa suggested. "We abandoned it a long time ago. There's nothing there, but dirt. We can return to the surface from there. Everybody! Get ready to evacuate!" he ordered.

"And this place?"

"Blow it up," he said, causing gasps to go around. "We can't let Angel follow us to the old Guild. That's about the only place we have left to go back to."

"But we " a guy was stopped when the ceiling began to shake.

"She's right above us."

"All you need to take our your memories, and your pride as good technicians," the Guild leader said. "That's all you need. Alright! With me?"

"With you!" they cheered.

"Excellent! Now set the explosives. Show me your teamwork!"

"Yeah!" they cheered again.

I grinned. Yep. Something about him makes him handsome. Maybe because he can deal with his own stuff than asking Yuri for everything.

"They aren't any traps left, hurry!" I started running up the stairs.

"Diva!" Hinata called. "Where are you going?

"To play with sweet Angel again while they get everything set up," I yelled back.

"I'm coming with you," he said.

I couldn't wait to have more fun with little Angel.

* * *

Hinata and I were waiting for Angel to make an appearance. Yuri and Otonashi arrived later to join us.

"You guys made it," the blue haired male said.

"You guys decided to come," I said amused.

"Well, it's not like there was anything we could do down there," Otonashi said as he pulled out his pistol.

"Here she comes," Yuri said as Angel appeared with Hand Sonic on both arms ready. "Let's do it." the purple haired girl fired a bullet, and shot Angel in the leg.

"Guard Skill: Distortion," she said emotionlessly. The Otonashi and Hinata joined in the firing, but the bullets just went around here. The one in her leg came out.

"This won't work," I said as I ran turned Angel, and unsheathing my sword. Angel and I started to exchange a series of blows. My sword and Angel's Hand Sonic kept clashing against each other.

"Guard Skill: Delay," Angel said, just as I was about to make a downward swing on her arm. When it hit, Angel disappeared. She reappeared behind me, ready to strike with Hand Sonic, but I gracefully moved out-of-the-way. I came in for another blow, only for Angel to vanish again.

"Hey, you're pretty good, dear Angel," I said impressed as we kept exchanging blows after blows. As the fight raged on, an alarm came on.

"Get out-of-the-way!" someone shouted. I stopped her assault on Angel, and moved out-of-the-way as I sensed something. I looked behind me to see some Guild members with a huge red cannon.

"Guys, you're amazing when you want to be," Yuri said impressed. "It's not easy to make something like that. Otonashi, over here!" she called to him.

"Right!" he said.

"Us too, Diva!" Hinata shouted.

"Got it!"I said as we both followed. We both hid in separate tunnels. Yuri and Otonashi in one, and Hinata and I in the other one. I smiled as I was so close to him. Oh! I was one lucky girl. I was right next to this delicious guy. I could just eat him right now, but too bad I have to wait. This stinks, doesn't it? When you're so close to your food, but you have to wait for it. And the timing couldn't be better, if only we were truly alone. Sigh. Oh well. Next time, Diva. Next time.

"Let's go!"

"Out of the way!"

"Fire!" When they tried to fire it, the cannon ended up exploding on them. There screams filled the air.

I giggled childishly. Those fools.

"Did it work?" Yuri asked, after she unshielded her eyes.

"The cannon exploded," someone groaned.

"Oh well, I guess we can't create things we don't know about," a guy moaned out.

"Oh, geez. You think?" Yuri said as she jumped, and elbowed him in the gut.

"Angel's getting up," Otonashi warned as both Hinata and I approached them.

"Guys!" We turned around to see Chaa, holding a grenade. "Hold her off with these." The Guild members threw them at her, but they all bounced off due to Distortion, and exploded on the ground around her.

"Hurry and retreat!"

"Everyone has evacuated the area." They ran turned to tunnel leading to the old Guild.

"Great!" Chaa said as he was holding the detonator with Yuri, Otonashi, Hinata, and I gathered around them. "Blow up the Guild. You sure?" the Guild leader asked the SSS leader.

"Do it," she said.

"Here it goes." He pushed down he lever, and explosions could be heard in the Guild. The floor crumbled underneath Angel as she fell into the burning Guild.  
Bye bye.

* * *

"I haven't been here in years," Chaa said as we reached the old Guild. "There's truly nothing here." He chuckled. "What a joke?"

"I'll say, dear," I said. "It's simply dreadful." Chaa chuckled more at that.

"Hey, I haven't seen you before the name's Chaa," he properly introduced himself to me. "I'm the leader of the Guild." He held out his hand to her.

"I'm Diva," I introduced myself, shaking Chaa's hand. "The newest member of Battlefront."

I shook the guy's hand. How nice.

"Well, Diva, hope we could be good friends. And I can give any gun you want."

"Oh no, sir Chaa" I said with a nervous laugh. "I'm more into swords and such. I'm not particularly fond of guns."

"You got it then," Chaa said. "Swords it is."

Oh. I like him.

"Chaa, could you tell me how you discovered to make weapons out of dirt?" I asked.

"Well, Diva..." And so, for the rest of the time, Chaa and I went on and on talking about making things out of dirt. It was pretty interesting if you ask me. This world was incredible. Just from memories come someone make almost anything out of dirt.

Chaa was able to keep my mind off from my worries and regrets and made me think about the current present. You know, maybe these humans aren't as bad as I thought they were. While Chaa was fixing up something, I took a minute to peek over to Yuri, who was calling the rest of the already-awake members, Otonashi, who was smiling at Yuri, and Hinata, who was looking at me with a concern look.  
I smiled to him and turned back to Chaa.

* * *

**(A/N: Well, Yuri, Hinata, Otonashi and Diva were able to make it to the Guild but had to escape to the old Guild. Throughout the way, Diva thought about her past but she dares not to reveal it to anyone. Plus, Diva was able to learn stuff from Chaa. Haha.)**


	6. Diva's Pain and Iwasawa's Song

**(A/N: Here's the sixth chapter. Last time, Battlefront was able to get to the Guild. What will they do next? We'll see. Enjoy.)**

* * *

Diva's Pain and Iwasawa's song

Everyone else was gathered in Headquarters, I knew. I was busy walking around however, not caring if I got in trouble with Yuri. Psh! If I cared at all.

After a few minutes of aimlessly walking, I decided to just check out what my "wonderful comrades" were doing. But instead of coming through the door, I thought it would be nice and exciting if I entered through the window. And so, I made my way a few feet away from the building and rushed up to it. I jumped really high and bursted in the window, breaking it.

"I'm here!" I announced cheerfully.

"What the hell?!" Yuri screamed.

"Why the hell did you come in through the window?!" Otonashi yelled. "There door's right there! Plus you broke the window!"

"It would be too boring to come in through the door all the time," I answered simply. "So I like to mix it up. Keep me on my toes."

"How did you get through the window anyway?" Hinata asked flabbergasted. "We're on the second floor!"

I turned around, looking out the broken window. My hands on my hips. "My very own expressway!" I answered, eyes sparkling and such.

Yuri sighed. "Someone turn off the lights."

Takamatsu did that, and the SSS monitor appeared on the screen. I decide to take a seat next to Hinata. He scooted over to make room for me.

"This next operation is going to be another attempt to infiltrated Angel's domain," Yuri informed us. "The operation will be in three days."

"We're trying that again?" Noda asked. "But last time…"

Yuri put her hand up to stop him. "Yes. But this time, we got him with us." Yuri rolled her chair out of they way to reveal an orange haired boy with glasses.

"Hello there," he said.

"He was behind her chair," Ooyama said, shocked a little.

"Yurippe. This isn't funny," Noda said.

"How is that mince some member moron going to help us?" Fujimaki asked.

"Now, now. Don't be like that," Yuri said, calmly.

"Ha! Fine then." Noda pointed his axe at the new kid. "Let's see what he's got."

I giggled softly at that.

"You don't have friends, do you?" Otonashi commented.

The orange head dude smirked before reciting pi. I laughed louder seeing Noda's agony while the kid was reciting pi to him. He was flapping on the floor, like a fish on dry land.

"Stop it! Please!" he cried. "I can't take anymore!"

"Holy math nerds! Is all that pi?" Matsushita asked, trembling.

"Make him stop! He's a moron," Ooyama said, scared.

I rolled my eyes at them. What's so scary about it? It's not like he was attacking them.

"Exactly. Our weakness is that we're morons," Yuri stated.

"Leader shouldn't say that," Otonashi said in the background.

"Last time we tried to infiltrate Angel's domain…our lack of intelligence was made apparent. However! This time, we'll be bringing a genius hacker with us. Codename: Takeyama will be on the team. Be sure to fully investigate the area." By now Takeyama was done torturing Noda.

"Wasn't that his real name?" Takamatsu mused.

"Yes, but…" Takeyama said, pointing a finger toward them with a serious face. "…I'll appreciate if you called me Christ."

Everyone gave him an unamused look.

"See! She ruined our cool codename," Fujimaki whined. "That's our Yurippe for you."

"So? What is Angel's domain?" Otonashi asked.

"It's Angel's lair," Hinata said as if it was obvious.

"What do you mean Angel's lair?"

"The core system is controlled by a computer."

"Huh?! So it's mechanical?!"

"She has a way to contact God in there somewhere," Yuri said.

"This operation is crazy!" Ooyama said, throwing his arms in the air.

"It'll be our second try. Angel should be in higher alert than before. I'll need GirlDeMo to go wild. Is that understood?"

Iwasawa smirked a little. "Understood."

"Goodbye and good luck," TK said in broken English.

I raised my hand at that moment.

"What is it, Diva?" Yuri asked.

"I'm going to seat this one out," I stated.

"Why?" Yuri asked.

"Because…" I began looking off to the side. I wasn't really in the mood for an operation. Actually, I didn't really care about doing any of them. I only do them because I think they might turn out to be fun, at least, to me. "…I'm tired."

"Diva…," Yuri sighed. "You know you can't skip out of an operation. We need everyone for this."

"Is that a new hat?" I asked, putting towards Yuri's beret, like it was the most awesome thing in the world. I needed to distract her for a bit.

"No, it's not new," Yuri said, annoyed. "You seen me wear it plenty of times."

I shrugged my shoulders. Then I gasped out loud.

"What's wrong, Diva?" Hinata asked.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, feigning surprise. Only I was faking it.

"Hear what?" Noda asked.

"Uh oh! Smoothie troubles," I lied. "I have to go!"

I raced out the door without another word. I could hear Yuri cursing at me, but I didn't care. I can do what I want when I want. I'm a Chiropteran Queen, after all. I'm more superior than any human race. And taking orders from a human? Ha! Like that will ever happen!

* * *

It's been three days since the talk about infiltrating Angel's domain and what not. I was currently on the roof of the school, hanging over a railing, thinking about my own past.

(FLASHBACK)

_I've been in a cold, dark Tower for fifty years. I have never been outside before. The experiments I went through were extremely painful, but I endured it all. I was miserable in that cage. I was being treated like an animal. Not a person with feelings. Like an object they found interesting to experiment on. I had no love, nor education. I couldn't talk. I didn't even have a name! I was just wanting to rot away and die. I tried so many times to kill myself, but because I wasn't human, and with my rapid healing ability, I couldn't accomplish it. Death was far less painful than this torture._

_Thirty years later after my birth, I learned how to sing. The singing saved my life. It brought Saya to me._

_**"I like you're voice,"** Saya said as she got to the Tower._

_**"Thank you. And I like yours."** Even though I couldn't talk at the time, I could communicate with Saya telepathically._

_**"My name is Saya,"** my sister said, introducing herself. Even though I didn't realize it before, but I was talking with my sister at the time._

_**"Saya? I…um…"** I was tongued tied._

_**"Tell me what your name is,"** Saya said, tilting her head a little._

_I shifted uncomfortably. **"Name?"**_

_**"You don't have a name?"** Then Saya smiled. **"Then we'll just have to find a name for you."** She started approaching the Tower. **"Now, let's see…"**_

_I began singing again. Saya sat down at the base of the Tower with a happy expression on her face, enjoying the sound of my own singing._

_**"Ah! I know!"** Her eyes popped. She turned and looked up at the top of the Tower where I was behind the wall. **"You're name…will be Diva! Diva the princess with a beautiful singing voice!"**_

_**"Diva?"** I said, testing the sound of her new name. **"I'm Diva?"**_

_**"That's right, Diva!"** Saya said, reassuringly. **"So now we can be friends."**_

_I felt incredibly happy at that moment. I tossed a blue rose out the window as a thank you for finally getting a name._

_After that day, Saya and I continued to talk about different things. When I told Saya that I've never been out of the Tower, Saya promised to let me out._

_T__wenty years later, I could hear Saya coming close to the door I was locked in._

_**"Saya?"** I said._

_**"I'm almost there!"** she cried out._

_**"I'm…scared,"** I admitted. This will be the FIRST time I ever been outside before. I didn't even now what the outside world looks like. Hell yeah I was scared! Wouldn't you be, too?_

_**"You'll be fine. I'll stay with you,"** Saya assured. She put the key in the lock, unlocking the door. When she opened it all the way, she was able to see me with my legs up to my chest, my arms crossed over them, and my head down in nothing, but rags for clothing. I didn't even look up when Saya opened the door._

_**"Hello? Can you hear me?"** Saya asked. **"I unlocked the door just like I promised you I would."**_

_I remained silent._

_Saya continued talking. **"So you're coming to Joel's birthday party, right? And you're going to sing that pretty song for us, too?"**_

_**"Saya? Where are you?"** a man's voice yelled out._

_**"Oh!"** Saya said, looking out the door. **"I think Hagi's looking for me."** She turned back to me, smiling. **"I'm going pick some lilies with Hagi for Joel's birthday, but I'll see you later."** After that she closed the door and ran off._

_A few minutes later, I got up, and opened the door. I was the most happy than I'd ever been in my life. I was finally free off this awful place. The first thing that ran through my mind was revenge, for all those years of pain and suffering._

_So I got a dress from who knows where, and began killing the people in Joel's party. I set the mansion on fire, too. Just as I was killing Joel, the man she wanted to kill the most, for he was the cause of all this, Saya came._

_Saya stared at me in horror as I was finishing the old man off. After that I ran off._

_I was happy at the time. I got my freedom, I got to FINALLY see the outside world, and I was able to get revenge. But that all didn't last long as my selfish sister declared war on me, and making it her lifelong goal to kill me._

_I felt betrayed. So Saya was only using me? Was my singing really the only reason she let me out of the Tower? Did she not care about me at all, or how I felt about everything? No! Why would she? She was a self-centered bitch that was living like a spoiled princess with Joel. I thought I actually had a friend, but I thought wrong. Saya got everything she wanted. I didn't. Saya got love, a family, friends…everything her younger twin sister wanted and more. And just when I was about to find happiness of my own…_

_Saya killed me._

_She fucking killed me! This is why I hate Saya so much! She doesn't care about me, at all. She only used me for her own selfish purposes. She just wanted me for her selfish gain._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

I was gripping the bar so tightly, my knuckles we're beginning to turn white. _"There are no friends in this world,"_ I thought, shaking in anger. _"Even if it is the Afterlife. No one would help anyone! Especially me!"_

"Diva!" someone shouted.

I turned her head to see Otonashi, heading towards me.

"Hello, Otonashi dear," I greeted, getting my happy side. "What brings you here?"

"I was just wondering…" he said, scratching the back of his head. "…Why don't you want to participate in the operation? You really ** Yuri off when you dropped out of it, you know."

I scoffed at that. I could care less what Yuri thinks.

"I just didn't feel like it, okay?" I said, sighing a little. "I just do things my way, that's all. It's only way I know how to do things," I mumbled the last part to myself, so Otonashi couldn't here it. I got off the railing. "Let's take a walk, dear Otonashi." I started to climb down the stairs of the roof. Otonashi followed hurriedly after me.

* * *

We were chit chatting about this and that. Just then Iwasawa burst out of the music room.

"Hey, Iwasawa," Otonashi greeted.

"Hi, dear" I greeted happily, waving at the lead vocalist of Girls Dead Monster.

"Hey, guys," she greeted back.

"Iwasawa, want to sit down, and talk for awhile?" Otonashi asked.

"Sure." She smiled. "I'm on break anyway."

We all sat outside the practice room…just talking about random stuff.

"Have you guys heard about anyone's past yet?" she asked, after a few minutes of talking.

Both Otonashi and I shook our heads.

"Well, I guess I'll be the first then. It will good for you'll to know the reason we're all here." She began to look up as if she was in deep thought. "I'll couldn't sing by beloved songs."

Iwasawa began to tell her tale. "My parents we're always fighting," she said. "I didn't have a bedroom…so I will always curl up in the bedroom, and plug my ears when they started screaming. I had to close myself up in my own shell. There was nowhere for me to rest. That's when I found a found a band called Sad Machine. The vocalist was from a bad home environment like me. Whenever things got rough, he would cover his ears with earphones, and escape into the world of music. I started doing the same. I felt like my problems were blown away. The vocalist was screaming out through me. He was pleading for me. The kids acting like everything's is normal are wrong, and the kids crying are right. Those of us who were lonely were true humans. He screamed out against the unfairness of the world as he lashed out and shattered it. He…saved me. I found this one rainy day in the trash. That's when I started singing. I had music in a life where I thought I had nothing."

Iwasawa paused then continued. "I got a part-time job, and started saving up money. I was constantly auditioning at recording studios. I was going to leave that house when I graduated, move to Tokyo, and life off my music. Or so I thought. I got into an accident while at work."

Otonashi and I gave each other concerning looks.

"When I awoke next, I was unable to speak. A head trauma caused by seribal stroke, inducing fissure. A blow from one of my parents fights caused it. I cursed my fate. There was nowhere to run. And that was how my life…came to an end," Iwasawa said.

Otonashi stared at her in slight horror while I was looking at her with a blank expression.

"So?" Iwasawa turned to me. "What's your story like?"

"Huh?" I said.

"You have your memories, don't you?"

I nodded her head hesitantly. I really didn't feel like sharing.

Just then, some other girl named Hisako head popped out of the music room. "Iwasawa," she called.

Iwasawa looked up. "Oh, Hisako. Everything okay."

"We're getting bored in here," the lead guitarist replied. The lead vocalist got up ran toward the door.

"Mr. Amnesia," Iwasawa called to Otonashi. She tossed him her water bottle. "You can have that," she said as she walked inside the room, and closed the door behind her. Both me and Otonashi took off in different directions.

* * *

It was later that night and Battlefront went on their own separate missions. I, on the other hand, was on a mission of my own. I was waiting for the perfect opportunity to catch my prey… The NPCs. Since all the NPCs were gathered in the gym, it will be easy. All I have to is lure them somewhere quiet, and away from everybody.

Today, I thought of wearing a midnight blue dress with a white ribbon around the waist, and midnight blue heels. I very appealing outfit for this night.

I began walking through the halls, singing:

_"No rose lives forever_

_But forever it will bloom in our hearts_

_This blue rose holds a key_

_Never let her wilt away_

_For every blue rose_

_Has her own story_

_Just waiting for someone to listen to her_

_And possibly accept her_

_A blue rose just wants a friend_

_Even with her thorns_

_That might hurt others_

_She doesn't want to be alone_

_Thorns are only there to protect her_

_From the danger outside_

_So, fellow listener_

_Would you mind befriending a blue rose_

_And forever be my her side?"_

I finished my own song when about five NPCs were lured by my singing. With my Chiropteran speed, I killed all of them in an instant, sucking the blood out of them. My eyes turning into a glowing sapphire while doing so. Just then, I heard someone else singing, but I knew who it was. It was Iwasawa. But this song is different from all the other songs she sung before. I stood outside watching Iwasawa perform all by herself.

_"Ningen rashii yo_

_(That's what being human is)_

_Otoshita namida ga_

_(The tears that have been shed)_

_Kou iu yo_

_(Say this to me)_

_Konna ni mo utsukushii uso janai hontou no_

_("This isn't a beautiful lie.")_

_Bokura wo arigatou_

_(Thank you for honoring he real us.)_

Iwasawa disappeared after finishing her song. I just stared blankly. No emotion whatsoever. I walked away from the scene.

_"So that what getting obliterated is like,"_ I thought. _"I wonder what is like to find peace."_ I shook my head from the thought. "What am I thinking?" I said to myself. "Is not like there's anyway I can get peace. I never have before," I finished sadly, roaming the halls alone. Alone as always.

* * *

**(A/N: D'aww! Poor Diva. She needs a friend more than anything right now. Well, Iwasawa disappeared. Sad face. What will become of Battlefront after that? We'll see in the next chapter.)**


	7. Diva, Hinata, and the Ball Game Part1

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter. Last time, poor Iwasawa vanished and Diva began to think about her own past. We'll see what happens next. Enjoy. Once again we don't own Blood+ or Angel Beats. But IllusionaryWorld owns Koyomi.)**

* * *

Diva, Hinata, and the Ball Game

In the SSS meeting room, we all had invited over two members of the SSS team. One was a girl with waist length pink hair and one guy with black hair.

"You want her to replace Iwasawa?" Noda asked.

"No way," Fujimaki said.

"The name's Yui! Nice to meet you!" the pink haired girl said, doing a pose. "And this here is Koyomi." She pointed to a guy next to her.

Koyomi didn't even move. He just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and huffed. I smiled. I liked his attitude. Not only that, he looked pretty mysterious himself. He had one eye covered by his black hair. Totally mysterious.

I also liked how Yui transformed her uniform into a better outfit. She had handcuffs on each wrist, garters on each thigh, fish net stockings, and the hair accessories.

Nice! And don't forget the bat wings, and devil tail. Yui gets points for the outfit and Koyomi gets points for being

"Who are they?" Hinata asked Otonashi.

"Weren't you listening at all? She's the candidate for GirlDeMo's new vocalist," Otonashi responded back.

"And what about the guy?"

"I'm not so sure."

"Hey, kid…" Takamatsu said, propping up his glasses. "…Girls Dead Monster is a rock band. Aren't you confusing it with a pop group?"

"No! I can sing it right," Yui said, determined. "Listen to me sing before you judge me."

Koyomi placed a microphone and a CD player in front of Yuri's desk and Yui walked over to them.

"All of you better give her a chance or bad luck will haunt you forever," Koyomi said in a dark tone.

Everyone seemed to freeze from the darkness of Koyomi's voice. Me? Nah. I was clapping and giggling. Finally someone who's cool around here.

"Well," Noda said as everyone gathered around. "At least, she got the look down pat."

Koyomi nodded once and clicked play on the CD player. The pinklette started to sing the rock version of My Soul, Your Beats. The pink haired girl was finished playing the song.

"Yay!" she cheered, spinning around and doing circles with the mic. "Everyone, thanks for coming today! You're great!" She kicked it up in the air, causing it to put a hole in the ceiling, and somehow strangle her.

"Huh?!" Everyone a jumped slightly at the performance.

I was clapping softly. Collateral damage. Awesome.

Koyomi began to help Yui get the mic from the ceiling along with getting the wire away from her neck.

"Is this part of her performance?" Takamatsu asked.

"Dude," TK said, spinning around.

"Is this death metal?" Fujimaki asked.

"Maybe."

"No, I think that was an accident," Otonashi said.

When Koyomi managed to get the wire off from Yui, she collapsed on the ground with everyone, literally, looking down at her.

"She's awfully bubbly," Yuri said, hands on hips. "She's the exact opposite of Iwasawa's cool beauty."

"I have doubt about letting her be the lead vocalist for Girls Dead Monster," Takamatsu said.

"Should we look for someone else?" Matsushita asked.

No. I like her. She's destructive.

"Sounds good," Hinata said, putting his arms behind his head.

Koyomi glared at all of us. "At least she has the heart to do it. I want to see some of you trying to sing as good as her."

Everyone stared at the two. I love these two!

"Hey! I sing it great. I'm a huge fan of Iwasawa. I can sing…all…her songs," Yui said, struggling to get up with the help of Koyomi.

"Sorry, but you didn't touch my heart," Hinata said.

Suddenly, Koyomi rushed towards Hinata in almost in a blink of an eye and grabbed onto his collar. He growled.

"She touched your heart. Say she did," Koyomi said.

Hinata hesitated. "S-she...touched my heart..."

I giggled. Koyomi's so cool!

"I love the damage you did on the roof dear," I decided to say, praising Yui, causing everyone to look at me. "What?" I asked innocently. Koyomi stared at me for a while before turning back to Yui.

Everyone shook their heads, and turned their attention back towards the duet. Koyomi was whispering something to Yui, but with my hearing strength, I could clearly hear what he was telling her.

"You played as great as always, Yui. Good job," he whispered.

I giggled. How adorable.

"So what now?" Ooyama asked.

"Ah, I least she's motivated," Yuri said, crossing her arms.

"She's just a groupie," Fujimaki said.

"We'll let the band members take it from here."

"Seriously?!" Yui shouted, eyes sparkling. "Sweet! I get to keep with the guitarist Hisako! Hisako wondrous rip is absolutely killer! She performed it hands down, and I help!"

Koyomi smirked.

"You'll get fired," Hinata said, ruining Yui's moment.

"What?" she said shocked.

"They'll fire you," Takamatsu said, repeating Hinata's words.

Koyomi growled and, in a flash, punched Hinata and Takamatsu in the stomach. The two grimaced and held onto their stomachs from pain. I had to laugh. Everyone seemed to shut their mouths. They must be afraid of Koyomi. How hilarious!

Yuri sighed. "We can't hold any big operations during a ball tournament with a band like this."

"A ball tournament? So we actually hold on?" Otonashi asked.

"Of course we do. This IS a normal high school," Yuri said, matter of factly.

I raised an eyebrow at that. Normal? You call teenagers carrying guns and shooting a white-haired girl names Angel, normal? Whatever Yuri.

"Are we going to sit and watch?" Hinata wondered.

"Naturally, we'll be participating," Yuri said.

"Wait. Won't we get…obliterated?" Otonashi asked cautiously.

"It'll be guerilla warfare of course." Yuri stated walking with her hands crossed over. "Alright! Now listen up, you guys!" she commanded. "First step I want you to do…is that I want you to gather up your members, and make your own teams." She sent a death glare at them. "Lose to the normal students, and it's a penalty death game."

"Huh?!" everyone gasped in shock. I, however, was unimpressed.

"A death penalty? That's it?" I asked."I'm out!" I raised her arm up in the, exaggerating a bit, and walked off.

"Don't go against Yurippe's orders!" Noda yelled, pointing his halberd at Diva. That was the dumbest mistake to make by far.

"I'll take that." I took his axe out of his hands, ignoring his protests, and walked out the door, closing it behind me. In a few seconds, I broke the axe into tiny pieces. I emerged a few minutes later with broke pieces of Noda's halberd in my arms. "Merry Christmas," I said, annoyed. "We'll bye guys." Just as I was about to walk out the door, Hinata called out to me, causing me to stop.

"Are you seriously going to drop out of this operation, too, Diva?" he asked. "Don't you want to have fun with the rest of us?"

"And you get a death penalty, if you don't participate," Yuri inputted.

"Oh! A ball game, or a death penalty. It's so hard to choose," I said in a sarcastic manner. "I'm not afraid of death, dear Yuri. Nothing scares me. I'm not afraid of death…" My voice dropped, and sounded more sinister like. "…death is afraid of me."

After that I walked out without another word. Yeah right. Fun is not fun if there isn't some sort of destruction. A baseball game? Psh! Boring. I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can walk around and destroy stuff again.

For a while, I walked around the school, just trying to do something fun, but there was nothing I could do. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice and I decided to look over the railing of the hallway. On the bottom floor, I saw Hinata and Otonashi talking to one of the band's players.

I giggled when I heard what they were talking about. Hinata got rejected by the girl from joining his baseball team. It was so funny and cute. Hinata go rejected. That's something.

Then, I decided to follow Hinata and Otonashi on their quest. I wanted to see how much they fail. And they failed pretty bad. I saw Matsushita and TK already in someone elses teams. I tried to hold in my laugh everytime I saw Hinata get mad at himself.

Once I knew Hinata was not going to get anyone else, I decided to gather up Yui and Koyomi since I knew they weren't going to get chosen because they just joined Battlefront. They really weren't chosen and agreed to help Hinata get more members even though Koyomi didn't like it.

"So we need seven more teammates...Isn't that impossible?" Otonashi said as he and Hinata were walking towards us where we were waiting for a while.

"Looks like you're going to die," I said with a smile.

Hinata and Otonashi turned towards us. Yui was laughing at Hinata's misfortune, I was smiling with my hair in a ponytail and Koyomi was besides Yui with his arm around her.

"My, if isn't the death metal girl with a killer performance," Hinata insulted Yui.

We all frowned. Koyomi quickly rushed over to Hinata and ceased his collar, cursing at his face while Yui growled and also began to yell at Hinata. I only stood away from everyone as I pouted. Hinata completely ignored me. I was the first one to talk. Why did he ignore me?

"Okay, okay! All three of you are in the team! Just leave me alone!" Hinata yelled.

I huffed.

* * *

The group was in the storage room now. "Shiina!" Hinata called. "Where are you? Come on out! Shiina!"

"What is it?" the ninja girl ask, coming out from behind the bins.

"I was looking for you. You got good reflexes, right?"

"I wouldn't know about all that."

"I know you'll be great for the team. It's baseball. Let's play baseball."

Shiina closed her eyes as if she was in deep thought.

"Ever since that day," she said. "I keep running over and over in my head how I could have lost to those two newbies."

Hinata crossed his arms. "Are you talking about the Operation: Guild Parachute?" he asked. "Otonashi and Diva have become legends because they were the only survivors."

I smiled proudly at that. Finally he seemed to notice me.

"Come on, I was just lucky," Otonashi said, embarrassed.

"I just don't get," Shiina said. "I should be stronger than you in every possible way."

"I bet."

"But if I was inferior to you…" She narrowed her eyes slightly. "…It'll be in concentration."

"Naw, you have way better concentration than me."

"Ever since that day, I've been balancing this stupid broom on the tip of my finger." She revealed a balanced broom on her hand.

Everyone just stared at her. I was slightly impressed. I never seen a human do that for a long time before.

"She's a moron," Yui whispered.

"Yeah, but she's a powerful moron," Hinata whispered back.

"It's perfect timing. Let's fight, kid," Shiina said, staring at Otonashi while getting into a fighting position.

"Uh… How can we fight, if you're holding a broom?" Otonashi asked confused.

"Through baseball of course," Hinata said, like it was obvious. "Just see gets voted most valuable player or something. But you two can't fight one on one."

"Hmm, very well then," Shiina agreed.

"I don't have to balance a broom, do I?" Otonashi asked.

"Of course not! This would make the gap in our concentration levels obvious."

"Alright!" Hinata said, pumping his fist. "It's settled."

"At least he could be recruiting nothing, but morons," Yui said.

Koyomi smirked.

* * *

We were all behind a rock watching Noda practice some swings with a new halberd he apparently made after I broke his first one.

"No one will invite him to their team," Hinata explained. "He's impulsive, and only obey orders from Yurippe."

"Let me put…he's another moron," Yui said.

"But you could use morons. And look…no one compares to him when it comes to swinging around sticks."

I cleared my throat.

"Except for you, Diva," Hinata said.

"That's better," I smiled.

"So you finally come," Noda said when they approached him. He pointed his halberd at Otonashi. "It's time to finish our fight."

"Okay!" I shouted, and instantly got Noda in an arm lock.

"Stop it!" he screamed. "Let go of my arm!"

"No," I pouted. "I'll make your arm go breakey wakey." Noda screamed louder when his bone started to break. After Hinata and Otonashi managed to persuade me to stop, and get me off him. Noda agreed to join out of fear, and some persuasion to impress Yuri by Hinata.

* * *

"Sorry," a male voice said as Hinata was trying to recruit him on the roof.

"All of the battlefront members are recruiting by other teams," Otonashi said.

"There's just seven of us," Shiina said, stilling balancing that broom. "What now?"

"Okay," Hinata said. "Are you ever going to put down that broom? It makes everything you say sound like a joke."

"I'll put it down when my concentration finally breaks," she replied.

He sighed.

"Then how about this?" Yui tried kicking Shiina, but she effortlessly dodged them. Koyomi raise an eyebrow as he looked at Yui.

I giggled at that.

"What are you doing?" Shiina asked, unamused.

"Come on, guys," Otonashi said. "Don't start that. Hinata, can you please stop the… Hinata?"

But the blue haired guy didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Hinata!" both Otonashi and I yelled.

"Huh?" Hinata turned around to see us both having concerned looks.

"What's wrong?" Otonashi asked.

"Oh, it's nothing really," he said.

I frowned at that. I knew something was wrong, and I didn't like it. But I decided to let it be for now.

"I was just kind of spacing out for a minute," he continued, scratching his head slightly. "So I guess…we're out of options. We'll going to have invite some students who are half way normal."

"Hey. Hey!" They turned to Yui was being held back by Shiina and Koyomi was holding Shiina's arms the one with the broom. "I'll invite some of my good friends, okay?" she said. "Yeah, I'll do that."

"You're friends? We'll try it."

* * *

"You see all of us…" a NPC girl with glasses said.

"…Kind of like Yui's biggest fans," a purpled haired girl NPC said.

"More like her personal bodyguards," a brown-haired NPC girl with clips in her hair said.

"Not to mention..."

"...we're are also..."

"...Koyomi's biggest fan girls."

Hinata had a disbelieving look. Everyone was not happy at all.

"I haven't let my talent get to my," Yui said proudly. "And have been holding live street performances. Koyomi, himself, has been with me this whole time. He's gathered a bunch of fan girls along the way."

Koyomi smirked and nodded.

"They're a bunch of groupies," Hinata said with a face palm. "How are they going to help us get a winning baseball team?"

"With them…we're up to ten players, at least," Otonashi stated.

"Fine. We got more than enough people on our team. This was supposed to be guerilla warfare anyway. We'll fine if we cut of the center field, and the right and left field cover that area. Yes."

"I don't think that'll work," Otonashi said, raining on his parade. Hinata gave him unbelieving look.

* * *

End of Part 1 onto Part 2

* * *

**(A/N: Hinata was able to get his teams even though it wasn't what he had in mind. Haha. We'll see what happens next.)**


	8. Diva, Hinata, and the Ball Game Part2

**(A/N: Here's the second part. We'll see how well Hinata's team plays. Enjoy.)**

* * *

Diva, Hinata, and the Ball Game Part2

"Not again," an NPC said as Hinata asked him to let them compete.

"Whoever bets us gets to move to the next match," Hinata said. "Use rock, paper, scissors to determine our opponents."

"You teams keep popping up all over the place," he said annoyed.

"Hey! We're students at the school also," Hinata said, trying to convince him. "We belong here, too." He nudged Yui on the side. "Come on, Yui," he whispered. "A little help here."

"Bring it on! Hiya!" Yui shouted, doing a few fist moves in the air.

"Don't threaten the guy like that," Hinata said, irritated, putting her in a headlock.

"Don't hurt her like that!" Koyomi entered into the headlock and got Hinata into a headlock. It was a trio headlock. I found it amusing.

* * *

We were all gathered around the bleachers. Hinata was discussing the plan to everyone.

"We have to play the penalty game, if we lose," he said. "Take the first game seriously." He jabbed his thump over to Otonashi. "Alright, you're up first, dude."

"Who, me?" Otonashi asked.

"And me?" Noda asked, shoving Otonashi.

Hinata held his hand up. "Just a sec, I'll go second, and Shiina's third. You hear me, Shiina? That means you go fourth." He placed his hand on Noda's shoulder. "Now, listen to me You lose if you don't bring everyone home. You got me?"  
"Alright. That will be easy enough."

"They'll call when we get seven runs. Let's finish this up before Angel gets here. Come on! Let's go!" He pumped his fist in the air. "Go team!"

Everyone just stared in silence. No reaction. Not even a peep.

"Y-yeah," Otonashi said, hesitatingly.

"Yeah," the NPC girls said, unenthusiastic.

"I kind of think we seriously like team spirit," Hinata said, disappointed.

You think, Hinata?

* * *

The ball game started. "Play ball," an NPC shouted. Otonashi was first up.

The pitcher throw the ball which he hit.

"He did! Yeah!" Hinata cheered as Yui cheered with him. "Huh?" he said, realizing Noda on the field.

"Come on!" he said. "Is that the best you got?" He knocked the ball back with his halberd.

"What was that?" Otonashi asked as he swung it back.

"You're not done yet?" They kept hitting it back, and forth.

I was laughing my ass off.

Hinata was getting frustrated. "That's not a sport!" he shouted, angrily. "This is not baseball!"

"They're morons," Yui commented.

Both Hinata and Shiina took their turns, and were able to hit the ball. Next, it was Noda's turn.

"Humph! Ah, geez," he grumbled, dragging the bat behind him. "I had enough playing around."

"You ready?"

"For what?"

"Bring it on!" The pitcher threw the ball. Noda hit with a enough force to score a homerun.

"Homerun!"

Now it was my turn. I got onto home plate.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said, impatiently. "Just throw the ball already."

The pitcher threw the ball. At first glance it looked like I didn't hit it.

"Strike!"

"Diva!" Hinata shouted. "What are you doing? You're supposed to hit the ball!"

"Huh? Where did the ball go?" A NPC said, opening up his gloved hand to find it empty.

"I hit it," I said.

"Huh?"

"I hit the ball," I said simply. I used my Chiropteran strength and speed to hit fasten than a human eye can blink, but now I feel like I might have gone a little overboard.

"If you hit it then where did it go?"

I pointed my finger towards the sky. "Up there."

Everyone looked up. A few minutes later a fireball came crashing down on them, revealing the baseball I hit. It went over homerun.

"Homerun," the NPC said, hesitatingly. Now it was our turn to pitch the ball.

"Wait. Why am I the pitcher?" Otonashi asked.

"Alright, since Noda and Diva both hit a homeruns, you got to make a rebound by not letting the other team score," Hinata said, from second base.

"Wait. Who are we playing against?"

"Come on!" Noda shouted. Otonashi threw a curved ball.

"Strike!" The batter missed it.

Noda got up annoyed. "Ah, come on," he said, annoyed. "You baby." He threw it back at the red-head.

"You little " Otonashi threw it back.

"Put some muscle into it."

"Jackass. Jerk."

I was laughing again at their antics. It was just too funny!

"Don't play by yourselves," Hinata growled.

"Even death can't cure stupid," Yui said.

We won game after game.

* * *

Angel's team was facing off against our team on the field.

"Your team wasn't registered in this tournament," she said, monotoned.

"So what?" Hinata said. "We got the right to play if we want to."

"I'm Vice Student Body President, Naoi," the student vice president introducing himself. There was something about him that irked me. "We formed team student body. We should defeat your team fair and square. I'm afraid the score the score won't even be close."

"What? But all of your players are regulars on the baseball team," Hinata complained. "That's not fair." Angel simply nodded her head. "Hehe. There's no way we stand a chance against you."

"Prepare to get your butts cleaned! Ugh!" Yui said, trying to be menacing, by failing miserably.

Hinata got her in an arm lock. "You struck out twice already, so just keep your mouth shut," he said, annoyed. "And it's prepared to get your butts kicked. Wiping your butts a hygiene thing."

Koyomi got into the action. "What did I say about hurting her, you dumbass!"

I laughed uncontrollably.

* * *

"We hereby start the final game." Both teams walked away.

"Man!" the bluenett said. "She's so not cute. The least she could do is try provoking us."

"Play ball!" The last ball started already.

"Homerun," an NPC said when Noda scored it. It went on and on.

"Timeout," Hinata called after awhile. "This stinks," he said as he and I gathered around Otonashi. "There's no way we can stand a chance against regulars from a baseball team. Our outfielders are particular bad with the exception of Shiina and Koyomi."

I shrugged my shoulders. The blue haired male looked back again, and gasped to see Matsushita there, eating a bowl of beef udon. "Ah... Wha... Wha... " He was at lost for words.

"Oh, I had some extra meal tickets," Otonashi said. "So I gave it to him."

"Me too," I piped up. The meal tickets are pointless to me anyway. Since I drink blood in the first place. But no one should know about it.

"You'll did?" Hinata for some reason got Yui in an arm lock. "Excellent! You both did great! Good job, Otonashi and Diva. I'm proud. He never forgets a favor when it comes to food. He's very loyal. Now the outfields great."

And, as you probably already know, Koyomi went into battle once he saw his damsel in distress being attacked. It made me laugh all the time.

Matsushita looked up when he heard a ball getting hit by a bat. He dropped his bowl on the ground, and did somersaults, and caught the ball.

"Good job, Matsushita the Fifth!" Hinata cheered.

"He's more like a three-ring circus," Otonashi commented.

"Out!" a NPC shouted after Matsushita caught another ball. "Three outs. Change."

"Great!" Hinata yelled, happily.

"Change pitchers," Angel said, emotionlessly. The ball game continued on.

* * *

"Time!" Otonashi called out, breathlessly. Him and I started walking up to Hinata.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I don't think I can hold them off for much longer," he replied. "You think, that maybe we could change pitch-." He stopped himself as he looked at Hinata. I was confused on why he just stopped, and stared at Hinata, too, only to find him spacing out again.

"What's wrong?" the red-haired boy asked him. "Hey, Hinata." The other male snapped out of his trance.

"Uh ," he said. "Long ago Back when I was still alive, I went through a similar situation. It was a super important game. Probably the most important game I ever played."

"Are you trembling?" Otonashi asked as he and I saw him visibly shake.

"Uh, really?" was his reply. "That's weird."

"What happened to you, Hinata?" I asked with slight concern in my voice. I was starting to get a little worried. This is first time this has ever happened to me before. I didn't know why I felt this way.

"I don't know," Hinata responded. "I can't really remember exactly. I was on a baseball team. We were headed for Nationals. It was deathly hot. All I could taste was the dirt in my mouth. I remembered that perfectly."

Hinata began to tell his tale. "It was the last game for regional. We had two outs with runners on second and third. It was a simple pop fly to second. It was headed right for me, but Did I catch it or drop it? I just can't remember. Something so important how could I forget? Naw, I don't know. I guess I world remember if I caught it or not. Bet I didn't catch it after all."

After an intense silence, Otonashi spoke up. ""Are you going to disappear?"

"Huh?" Hinata said.

"You think you'll disappear, if we win the game," the red-head said slowly.

"Of course not." Hinata laughed it off. "That's just crazy. Obliterated? Over this?"

Otonashi and I stared at him unsure. We resumed the game.

Everyone was staring in anticipation. "Finish the game, Otonashi," Hinata said.

Otonashi threw a fast ball, but the pitcher was still able to hit it. I looked at it as it went straight for Hinata! No way!

"Hinata!" Otonashi yelled, running towards him.

I just stood there. I didn't want to interfere. If Hinata wanted to catch the ball, and find peace let him. But why did my heart hurt? Was it because I'll never get the chance to taste his delicious blood? Or something else? These feelings were completely new and foreign to me.

I only looked at Hinata the whole time as if time went by slow. He raised his arms up to catch the ball. He's going to catch it...

Suddenly, Hinata got knocked out to the side by Yui and put him in a headlock, making him lose the ball.

"You're open," she declared. "That's what you get for all those locks you put me in."

"Why, you little !" Hinata grumbled. "Out of all the times why did you have to go, and snap your lid now?" He easily put her in a headlock.

"I'm sorry. That was a more opportune moment. Stop it. Stop it. Let me go. I mean it. You're hurt-"

And, as you would think, Koyomi rushed over to Hinata to grab him in a headlock and defend Yui.

"I ought to kill you!" Koyomi growled.

To be frank, I was pretty relieved that Hinata didn't catch the ball. I tried to hold in a smile as I continued to look at Hinata, Yui, and Koyomi headlocking each other.

My happiness was on the line.

* * *

**(A/N: Well, it seems as Diva has grown attached to Hinata. She was afraid of seeing him go. That's pretty sweet of her, don't you think? Well, Hinata didn't disappear so that's a relief. We'll see what happens next.)**


	9. Diva's Dark Solitude

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter. Last time, Battlefront was playing baseball, almost making Hinata vanish away. We'll see what happens next. Enjoy.)**

* * *

Diva's Dark Solitude

Everyone was in the Anti-Angel Headquarters. We were waiting for Yuri's orders.

"Everyone!" she, grabbing our attention. "Take a day off today. You all need to rest. I can't have my Battlefront out of commission because of over exhausting. That's it. Your dismissed!"

We left the office after that. Everyone did what they usually do.

I ended up walking through the halls. What to do, what to do. Maybe I can go kill things. Oh wait. Nothing can die here. Darn it all. Suddenly, I spotted Hinata talking to Otonashi not far away.

"Oh! There's Diva," Otonashi said, taking notice of me as I came their way.

"Hey, Diva!" Hinata greeted.

As much as I wanted to say 'hi' to him, I couldn't. Especially not after what he did or was about to do.

I walked passed then and stopped once I was a distance away from the two. I turned around and glanced at Hinata.

"You're in idiot," I said and continued on my way.

He is an idiot. I mean, come on. Why in the world would he think it was a good idea to get himself obliterated? Didn't her ever think that maybe some people might care for him disappearing? I'm not saying that I care about him. The only reason I am worried is that I wouldn't have been able to taste his blood. Not because I actually care about him. He's just plain stupid and that's it. He's Hinata stupid as I like to call it.

Later, I was relaxing on top of the roof, looking up at the sky. I didn't have time to be thinking about Hinata right now. I had more important stuff to heed such as...my dear children.

I was worried about them. Are they having a good life, or are they being put in cages and being experimented on like I was? I really didn't hope it was the latter part. Or worse! What if Saya already killed them? Knowing my sister, and her determination to destroy all Chiropterans, that was most likely the case. Saya is a disgrace to all Chiropteran race.

"I'm sorry, Kanade and Hibiki," I whispered sadly to myself. "I have failed you as a mother. Please forgive me." I felt my eyes get watery and I tried so hard to not let one tear out. If I do, I will seem as weak, something I cannot be.

"Diva!" someone called.

I turned around to see Otonashi running towards me.

"Hey, Otonashi dear!" I greeted, putting up a cheerful smile to hide my pain. Before he could get another word out, a sudden idea hit me. "Otonashi?"

"Hmm?" He looked at me.

"Why did Yuri become the leader of Battlefront?"

The red-haired boy scratched his chin in deep thought. "Come to think of it, I'm not really sure. I'm now curious of that too."

"Well, there's only one thing left to do," I announced. "Let's go ask Yuri herself. I'll race you to Principal's Office."

I was pretty sure someone with no life was in the same place as she would ever be. I dashed away without letting Otonashi give me his opinion.

* * *

"I win!" I shouted cheerfully raising both hands in the air.

Otonashi slowly came behind me, out of breath. "H-how can y-you have s-so m-much energy?"

I merely giggled as I opened the door after I said the password to reveal Yuri sitting at her usual station.

"Diva? Otonashi?" Yuri said in slight surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, we just came in to…" Otonashi stuttered out.

"We came here to find out how you began the leader of Battlefront," I finished for him.

Yuri's face dropped to one of sadness. This startled Otonashi, I knew.

"Huh? Sorry Yuri!" he said, hastily. "We didn't mean it like that. We were just curious, that's all. If it's a sensitive topic we will leave now."

"No, it's okay," Yuri muttered out. "Since you guys are members of Battlefront you should know to. "I became the Battlefront's leader because I was the first to fight back, that's why."

She took a deep breath and began telling her tale."I used to have siblings. There was four of us all together. I was the oldest with two younger sisters and a younger brother. Our parents work was going well, so we lived in a very nice house. It was like living in a mansion the way it was surrounded by nature. It was summer break. One afternoon while our parents were out, some strange men broke into the house. All of a sudden they came into the house, wearing ski masks. Not exactly summer attire, so I knew something was very wrong. I thought that because I was the oldest I had to protect my brother and sisters. But…I didn't stand a chance, you know? Naturally they were after money, but they couldn't find any. That got angry, and started breaking the windows and TV. They shattered everything they could lay their hands on. And then they thought of the worst possible idea to find the money. Something so cruel, so sick."

Yuri paused as she trembled. Otonashi frowned while I stayed unaffected.

"They wanted me to find someone valuable to them," Yuri continued. "I was desperate as I searched the house. My head hurt terribly. I felt nauseated. I was ready to pass out. Their fates were in my hands. I just had to find something, but I had no idea what they would consider valuable..." She paused. "The ten minutes that I had passed and...in thirty other minutes, the police came and I was the only one still alive."

After Yuri finished, Otonashi had a horror-struck look on his face. He thought that was tragic? Try getting into my shoes.

"If that was me, I wouldn't have bothered to try looking," I said, uncaring. "I would be glad my sister died."

I was referring to myself and Saya in that situation. Everyone gasped, and looked at me.

"They probably don't care about you anyway. They wouldn't have done they same thing for you as you did for them. I'll say, who cares what happened," I said.

"Diva!" Otonashi shouted. "How can you say things like that?"

I just scoffed, and just left the room without another word.

* * *

It has been thirty minutes after I left Yuri and Otonashi behind. I decided to just let the two talk things out like the humans they are. I don't have time for silly stuff like that. I was only telling them the obvious. They should've at least welcomed me.

I laid down on the floor with my eyes up to the sky. It was strange how this place was similar to the life I once had. Everything was just the same, the same sky, the same surroundings, the same stupid humans.

Suddenly, with my advanced hearing, I heard someone's foot steps walking towards me. I turned my head to see the blue head walking over to me. I smiled as I got up from the floor.

"Hey, Hinata," I said. I then examined his face and noticed it wasn't a pretty one. He looked a bit bothered. "What's wrong wi-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Hinata cut me off and shouted at me.

I was actually a bit stunned.

"You come here, and cause nothing, but trouble. First, you destroy the school, then rip apart Shiina's toys, and now you say insensitive stuff to Yuri. When are you going stop acting like an inconsiderate bitch?! Would you like it if someone did that you?"

What was going on? Why was he suddenly yelling at me, listing off all the flaws I've done? Out of everyone I know, he was the last one to ever be doing this to me. Those painful memories were revolving around my head. Pleas stop, Hinata. I don't want those memories. Please stop.

"What if someone tore apart something of yours, and called didn't care about you or your feelings for that matter?" Hinata continued.

Please stop!

"What if…"

I raised a hand and slapped him ** the face. Hinata fell on the ground and he groaned, and rubbed his pained face. He looked up, and gasped to see me looking at him.

"Diva..." he whispered.

"Don't… Don't talk to me like you know me!" I shouted angrily. "You know nothing about me or my past!" I stopped myself, not wanting to reveal anything. "I can't say anything anyway… Idiot!" I ran off after that.

Again, tears welled up in my eyes but I could not cry.

* * *

I locked myself in my room, and curled up into a ball. I felt lifeless and empty just like back then in the Tower. Memories of those days started flooding my mind. They were very painful memories. I was abused physically, mentally, and emotionally through all those experiments. Like an animal locked in the caged. No matter how far I was away from the place, or how many years it's been since my escape, it felt like my heart was forever trapped there. I went back into my shell. Alone once more.

I was left alone for a while before hearing knocks on my door and a few voices. I growled. Those stupid humans. And I bet the most idiotic one was among them.

"Diva?" Yuri said.

"Yes?" I said, making my voice sound hollow.

"Diva, come out, please," Yui said.

"…No."

"Come on, Diva! You can't stay there forever. Come on out," Otonashi said.

Oh, Yui and Otonashi. I actually like those two. Yui because she' so badass and Otonashi because he's so ignorant. But knowing that others were out there with them, I dare not to show my face.

"Why? So you can dissect me?" I mumbled.

"No one's going to do that, Diva," Hinata assured. "Why would you think that?"

I hesitated. That voice. The voice that belonged to the awful boy I thought was good. I growled as I got myself tighter around my ball.

"Dammit, Diva!" Yuri yelled, impatiently. "Come out, or we'll come in there, and drag you out!"

Stupid. Try to get me.

"Ow!" Yuri yelled.

She fell into my electrical trap. Typical.

"What happened, Yurippe?" Noda asked.

"Diva? Did you electrified the doorknob?" Yuri asked in disbelieve.

"If you're not sure, why don't you try touching it again," I said.

"No thanks. I'm good."

I heard the scrambling of feet which could only mean they were planning something. Those fools. I have my hearing they have to worry about.

"What should we do now, Yurippe?" Hinata whispered.

I growled. I hated that man.

"We're going to break down the door," Yuri whispered back. "Matsushita, TK, get ready! When I say the signal go. After we do, we'll drag her out of there."

"Sounds like a plan, Yurippe." Fujimaki smirked.

I giggled softly to myself. I want to see them try.

"Alright! Now!" Yuri commanded.

The door shook but it didn't come down. Why? Because I was smart enough to put locks and barriers.

"She put locks on, too?!" Ooyama asked, in an unbelieving tone.

"We'll just shoot it down then," Yuri said.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. The sound of bullets reached my ears. Reminded me so much of those painful memories. Everyone aiming guns at me and shooting me even if they couldn't touch me. They all hated me! I should be the one hating them! They were the ones who locked me up for a long time! They're the one who caused me this much pain. Why was I always the to suffer while everyone else is filled with happiness? It's just...not fair.

"Please, come out, Diva," Yui pleaded.

I sighed. Oh Yui. If you only knew.

"Yeah," Hinata said. "You got to come out. Besides, you can't stay in there forever. What are you going to do for food?"

Shut up.

"That's right, Diva!" Matsushita said. "You can't starve yourself to death. You got to eat something."

"Just leave me alone," I huffed. I could feel myself rotting away, just like back then. I felt like there was nothing that could cure this pain.

"Let's just leave her," Yuri suggested, but there was a bit of unsure and sadness in her voice.

"But, Yurippe…" Hinata tried to protest, but was cut off.

"It's fine, Hinata. Remember, this is Diva we're talking about. You know how childish she can be sometimes. She probably just sulking. She'll be out of there in the morning. Just watch."

Piss off, Yuri. You don't know anything. Piss off with that stupid bluenett and never return. I won't be coming out as you would like.

* * *

A few minutes later, I was still in the same position as I was before. I locked the windows before the others thought about that route. I stopped talking to everyone, and didn't respond to anything or anyone. I felt trapped. I felt nonexistent to the outside world, and the outside world nonexistent to me. I was nothing, but a hollow shell. Just like in the Tower. The only thing I could do was sing, so I began singing a song. It was the only pure way to make me feel better on my own.

_"They tell you_

_A good girl_

_Was quiet_

_And that you_

_Should never_

_Ask why_

_Cause it only_

_Makes it_

_Harder to_

_Fit in_

_And you_

_Should be_

_Happy, excited_

_Even if_

_You're just_

_Invited_

_Cause the_

_Winners need_

_Someone to_

_Clap for them_

_It's so hard_

_Just waiting_

_In a line that_

_Never moves_

_It's time you_

_Started making_

_Your own rules_

_You gotta_

_Scream until_

_There's nothing_

_Left with your_

_Last breathe_

_Say "Here I am_

_Here I am"_

_Make them_

_Listen cause_

_There's no_

_Way you'll_

_Be ignored_

_Not anymore_

_Say "Here I am_

_Here I am"_

_Here I am_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Here I am_

_Oh, oh…_

_You only get_

_One life let's_

_Work it so_

_Who cares if it's_

_Not perfect_

_Say, "It's close_

_Enough to_

_Perfect for me"_

_Why should_

_You hide from_

_The thunder and_

_The lightning_

_That you're_

_Under_

_Cause there_

_Ain't nobody_

_Else you wanna_

_Be_

_If how you're_

_Living isn't_

_Working there's_

_One thing_

_That'll help_

_You gotta_

_Finally just stop_

_Searching to_

_Find yourself_

_The world_

_Better make_

_Some room_

_Yeah, move_

_Over, over_

_Cause you're_

_Coming through_

_Cause you're_

_Coming through_

_You gotta_

_Scream until_

_There's nothing_

_Left with your_

_Last breathe_

_"Here I am_

_Here I am"_

_Make them_

_Listen cause_

_There's no_

_Way you'll_

_Be ignored_

_Not anymore_

_Say "Here I am_

_Here I am"_

_Here I am_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Here I am_

_Oh, oh, oh…_

_Here I am"_

I sighed as I curled back into my ball.

* * *

Later that night, I was trying to sleep but then thought that maybe it wasn't a good idea since I might have nightmares which would only be revolved around my memories.

I pulled out a bag of blood from a cooler I had and stuck a straw in it. This was all I needed to survive if I was going to stay in here forever.

"Diva! I brought you dinner," I heard Yui say.

I continued to drink my blood.

"Diva, please," Yui sobbed. "Please come on out. We miss you."

I licked my lips from the blood I accidentally spilt.

"Come on, Diva. Yui and I are your biggest admirers. At least let us in," I heard Koyomi say.

I smiled slighty. Oh bless Koyomi and Yui. I like them both.

"Diva, please…" Hinata pleaded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings so bad. Could you come out, and talk to us."

I huffed. No way will I ever let HIM in. If he wasn't there, I would've thought of opening the door and let Koyomi and Yui in. But HE's out there and there's no way of opening the door. I won't let him use me as he wishes. He might had acted all goodie good but on the inside, he's just like Saya. How dare he? How dare he see me like someone he could use? I will not let that happen.

I finished my blood and threw it away, not aiming it at the trash can. I curled up in my corner and decided to sleep it off.

* * *

It's be been days and the days soon turned into weeks. I was still locked inside, trying to sustain myself with the blood I collected from NPCs. I was feeling like I was rotting away. I'm pretty sure I looked awful. Pale and messy hair. But I didn't care at all.

The others came and went but none of them convinced me to get out. Can't they understand that I want to be alone? They're such nosy people.

"Diva!"

Suddenly, I heard a familiar yell, something I haven't heard in a long time. It was Hinata.

"Please come on out. Everyone misses you. Yui misses you. Koyomi misses you. I miss you," Hinata said. "Just please come out. I'm sorry for being such an ass to you. I didn't mean to make you upset. I just wanted you to understand…be more compassionate, you know. If don't want to, that's okay. Just come out. If it makes you feel better you can hit me as many times as you like."

Should I give him a chance?

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" I mumbled.

"W-what?"

"If I come out now, you're going to try to kill me," I repeated.

"No! Why would I do that?" he asked shocked.

"You're going to chase me around the world, and kill me."

"Diva! Where is this coming from?"

I sighed. Did I say too much?

"I wouldn't do anything like that, Diva! I swear! Come on out!" Hinata yelled.

I don't know. I mean, he sounds sincere but how can I be sure? Maybe if I see it myself. Oh please let him be the good guy I once thought he was. He was the only one I really needed as much as I hate to admit it. He was like the shoulder to lean on.

I sighed and walked over to the door. I unlocked the locks and slowly opened the door. I didn't even look at Hinata once I did and before I could think, I felt him pulling me in to a hug. I wasn't expecting it but I...I liked it. I hugged him back. It felt so good to have his arms around me. I felt like I was protected from all the other evil things around us. I was happy that I actually brought up a smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Diva," Hinata whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me."

I let go of the hug, surprising the bluenett. Before he could say anything, I shoved a blue rose out towards him.

"Here," I said.

"Huh?" He was confused.

"I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"For not disappearing the other day," I admitted. "I wanted to say it for a long time. So thank you again, for not leaving me."

I averted my eyes. I actually admit it not only to him but to myself. I actually do need him by my side. But why?

"Diva…" Hinata said. "I'll never leave you."

"You won't?" I asked, timidly.

"No. I'll stay by your side forever."

"You promise?"

"Promise." He smiled, making me smile back.

Bless you, Hinata.

* * *

**(A/N: That was just sweet. Hinata and Diva made up. Good job, Hinata. Be the gentleman that you are. Haha. We also don't own the song: 'Here I am' from Camp Rock.)**


	10. Diva's Test Clamaity

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter. Last time, Diva sealed herself away from everyone else until Hinata was able to talk with her and make up. Now we'll see what happens next.)**

* * *

Diva's Test Calamity

We were in the Anti Angel Headquarters. Yuri was looking out the window. "At last. The time has finally come," she whispered out loud.

"What is something starting soon?" Otonashi asked.

"Ah, yeah," TK said.

"Angel's rampage is about to begin," the SSS leader said.

"What do you mean 'Angel's rampage'? B-but why is she going on a rampage?" Otonashi said.

Oh goodie. More fun.

"Because tests are coming."

"Huh?"

"Think about it. It's of the most vital importance," Takamatsu said while straightening his glasses. "That we attend class, and get good grades on our tests. And it's important that we excel, at least, it's important to Angel."

I looked at Otonashi who had a disappointed face. I giggled. I stood behind the chair Hinata was sitting at.

"But this testing period," Yuri said. "It's the perfect chance to make Angel flunk her tests."

"Sounds to me like you already got a plan Yurippe," Fujimaki said. "Come on. Let's hear it."

"We'll interfere with Angel's test, and make her flunk them. That'll put her as worst student in the whole school," she said, coming in front of her desk.

"So what happens then?" Ooyama asked.

"She loses face. Will she be able to maintain respect as our student body president?"

Yes. As long as you have power. You can rule anything with an iron fist, if you wanted to. Or as I think.

"Think that'll weaken her?" Noda asked.

"At the very least, the way the teachers and students will change," Yuri continued. "It will result in an unprecedented shift in perception."

"Such as?" Matsushita asked.

"I don't know. Even I can't figure that out."

I rolled my eyes. It's not like she's only one smart around here. The rests are just too stupid to think.

"Then what's the point?"

Yuri ignored him and seemed to be in a trance for a while before the room got dark and she put on her beret, just like on any other operations we've done thus far.

"First off I'll determine who'll participate in this operation," Yuri said. "I pulled some strings to get several of us in the same testing room as Angel."

"I don't see why we don't just surround her," Fujimaki rebutted.

"Yeah right!" she shouted, slamming her fists on the desk. "That won't happen! We can't afford any mistakes! If they discover our operation midway, we'll be sent to different classes. We won't to be able to insure Angel gets zeros."

"I see," Noda said. "I'll pass on this mission. This sort of sneaking around is for pussies."

"The participating members will be," the purple haired girl continued. "Takamatsu, Hinata, Diva, Ooyama, Takeyama, and Otonashi."

"Huh? Not me again," Otonashi whined.

"Will you please call me Christ?"

"I merely chose normal looking people," Yuri stated, ignoring Takeyama. "Now then. Operation; start!"

* * *

Yuri, Otonashi, Hinata, Ooyama, Takamatsu, Takeyama, and I were all in the testing room.

"Sitting arrangements will be decided by lottery in the morning of the test," Yuri explained. "Listen up! Get the seat right in front of hers."

"Don't ask for the impossible," Otonashi complained.

After a few drawn seats later, Takeyama somehow ended up in front of her. Now everyone was gathered around Yuri's desk. She was explaining the plan to us. After the first few words, I drowned her out as she was so boring right now. It wasn't when they all asked for Angel's name that I came back to reality.

"What should I put on the test for her name?" Takeyama asked. Everyone froze at that.

"Angel?" Takamatsu suggested.

"Stupid. Wouldn't student body president work?" Hinata asked.

"That's good," Ooyama said. "She's stupid enough to put I want to be a dolphin trainer."

I slammed my fist on the table, startling the others. They can't be freaking serious!

"You mean, you morons never knew her name this whole time?" she growled angrily. Hell yeah I was angry. I know what it's not like to be living without an actual name to call oneself. I've been there. Without a name you are just a thing, an object. And these damn humans we're doing the same thing to Angel. I actually thought her name was Angel this whole time. But now I know her name isn't Angel. It's not even close. If you're going to acknowledge someone as your enemy, at least, learn their actually name, and don't just make up a fake one. That's just despicable.

"I'm surprised none of you know it," Otonashi said.

"We never had a chance to learn it," Yuri said simply.

"There's a shocker," the red-head said, sarcastically.

"Then you go look it up," she ordered. "Go to the teacher's office, and check the class roster."

"This stinks," he grumbled about to walk out to the room, only to be stopped by someone grabbing his sleeve. That someone being Angel.

"Where are you going?" she asked. "The test is about to start."

"W-well, I'm getting nervous, so…" He stopped himself. He started pulling his hair. I merely watched in amusement.

"Are you that nervous?" Angel questioned.

"N-not really."

"Relax. It will be okay, uh…" She tilted her head.

"Oh… I'm Otonashi," he introduced himself. "Actually I don't know your name either. What is it?"

"Who me? I'm Tachibana," Angel introduced herself.

"First name?"

"My first name? It's Kanade."

"Kanade Tachibana…nice to meet you. Thanks a lot Tachibana," he said, one hand behind his head. "You really helped me calm down."

"Well, good luck," Kanade said as they both went their separate ways.

"She's Kanade Tachibana," Otonashi said as he came up to the rest of the members.

"Yeah. That's her name alright," Yuri said defiantly.

"What? You already knew?" he said in disbelieve.

"It just slipped my mind." The teacher came in, and the testing began.

* * *

After the testing was over, Hinata got up from his chair.

"Hey! What's that?" he said in a panicked voice. "There's a huge bamboo shoot coming out of the ground!"

Ironically, I was sitting behind him, leaving my ass off. Hinata was making a complete fool of himself. What made it more funny was no one was paying attention. You tried, Hinata. The blue haired sat back down in disappointment.

As he sat down, he was suddenly sent flying, crashing in to the ceiling. He fell down and groaned in pain. My stomach hurt too much from laughing.

After that, we all gathered around Yuri's desk.

"I planting a jet engine under your seat just, in case, you failed on your mission," Yuri said smugly. "How was it? How did you like blasting off?"

"I whammed into the ceiling, and crashed within seconds," Hinata said, angrily.

I couldn't help it. I was still giggling at his misfortune.

"Sweet Hinata went up, up, and away," I said teasingly.

He turned to me. "It's not funny Diva!" He turned back to Yuri. "I'm amazed you made a rocket engine, at all!"

"You should be grateful I helped you out in the first place," she said in a you-better-be-grateful-or-else tone of voice. "Our plan worked…didn't it, Takeyama?"

"Without a hitch," he replied, propping his glasses. "Now call me…"

"Well, your up next, Takamatsu," she said, cutting him off.

"Huh? Well, what should I do?" he asked.

"You need to distract everyone."

"But wasn't that Hinata's job?" he questioned nervously, propping his glasses.

"Ever heard of 'the Boy Who Cried Wolf'?"

"Repeated lies lose their believability."

"Exactly."

"Is that why you enlisted so many people?"

"Maybe."

"I quit!" Takamatsu shouted.

"Just do it," Yuri said with a dark smile.

"Give up, and fly," Hinata said, putting his hand on the other male's shoulder. "Then ram into the ceiling like I did."

"Oh man," Takamatsu said nervously. "Now I got to think of something that will distract everyone."

"But I don't understand what you will like for me to put in for the next set of answers?" Takeyama said.

I sighed. His job was pretty simple. I mean, all he had to do was to put stupid answers on the freaking test. I had Chevaliers back when I was alive, and they were never this stupid.

"What do you have to worry about," Hinata scoffed, crossing his arms. "You're just taking the test. You don't have to fly to the ceiling."

"What are you talking about?" Takeyama retorted. "I'm taking huge risk participating in this mission."

"Then swap out with me," Takamatsu suggested.

I was giggling at their petty argument.

"No way!"

"See," the bluenett countered. "Your job is easier."

"This job requires my vast intelligence," he explained. "You don't to think to get sent flying."

"What was that? Are you calling me stupid?"

"ENOUGH!" Yuri screamed. "KNOCK IT OFF! ALL OF YOU!" This caused everyone to freeze, and look at her. Kanade got up from her chair. "Oh crap," she whispered.

Otonashi quickly went to stop the problem.

"Sorry," he told Kanade. "We were arguing over the answers. We just reached a conclusion. We discovered Hinata scored a zero. Everything's okay. There's nothing wrong. Sorry for the fuss. We're all fine."

"I see," Kanade said, and sat back down in her chair. The SSS sighed in relief.

"Stupid," Yuri said to Hinata.

"You mean you," he argued back. A few more minutes of talking later, and we were beginning test two. After the test was over, Takamatsu ripped his shirt off.

I face palmed.

"I look so scrawny when fully dressed," he told the teacher.

I kinda wanted to laugh at the same time.

"I see," the teacher said. "Now sit back down."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, sadly. He failed in his mission, too, causing him to blast off into the ceiling.

"Man. I can't believe you had enough confidence to try pulling off that lame distraction," Yuri said.

"I thought it would work," he explained. "It was unpredictable. I don't look the type. I've been training in secret."

"Whatever," Hinata sighed. "Just get dressed."

"You pulled for us, right, Takeyama?" Yuri asked him.

"It was a breeze," he said. "Now call me…"

"Next up is Ooyama," she said, cutting him off.

"I just knew it," he said. "I don't have any tricks up my sleeve."

"Ooyama? Aren't you sitting diagonally behind Angel?" Yuri wondered.

"Yeah, that's right. Does that mean I'm off the hook," Ooyama said, hopefully.

"If you ask Angel out."

"Huh?" His smile dropped. "Ask her what?"

"Ask Angel out on a date," she repeated. "I'm sorry to ask this here and now, but I've always loved you. Would you please go out with me this Saturday night?"

Ooyama had a horrified look on his face.

"I won't send you flying, if you say it just like that," Yuri said.

"Man," Hinata grumbled. "You just have to ask her out? That's not fair."

"Not for me," Ooyama retorted. "Put yourself in my shoes. You gotten off with just physical damage, but this is super emotionally scarred. This is my first time asking a girl out. Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god. I just know she'll turn me down flat."

"Ah! You wimp," he teased. "This is perfect training for you."

"Jerk! Unlike you I don't have to train. I take my crushes very seriously."

"What was that? You make it sound like my romantic relationships are dirty lies!"

I kinda frowned at that. I never knew Hinata has dated other girls before...or he could just be saying stuff just 'cause. That must be it, right? But then, why in the world do I care? He's only food to me and nothing more. I must be losing my mind.

"ENOUGH!" Yuri screamed out. "KNOCK IT OFF! ALL OF YOU!" Everyone froze. Kanade got up from her seat, and Otonashi went to stop her.

"Sorry," he said, nervously. "Yuri is mentally unstable right now. Just last she had a dream with Hinata in it. 'I don't think of me as the same man as me of yesterday or tomorrow. Be careful.' That's the warning he gave her," Otonashi explained. "He was just telling her that he truly did warn her about that."

"So there's two Hinatas?" Kanade wondered.

"Uh…"

"There could even be three of him."

"Y-yeah, sure. I guess."

"Oh, dear."

"She's calm down, so thanks for your concern." Otonashi sighed, coming back to the group.

"There's at least three of me?" Hinata grumbled.

"WHO'S mentally unstabled,?" Yuri complained.

"Hey, now. I was covering your backs," Otonashi argued.

A few more minutes later, and the third test begun. After they were done, Ooyama confessed to Angel, only to be shot down. Yuri pushed the rocket button, but really surprised everyone…is that she went blasting. And no just any blast off. A spiral blast off.

I was laughing my ass off. You see, I kinda did a few adjustments to the blasts and thought it would be better and funnier if it was the SSS leader. And boy, was I right.

After Hinata and Otonashi pulled her down from the ceiling, cause her head was stuck, Yuri was pissed as hell. I was still laughing. It's really funny to watch a leader make a fool of themselves. Refreshing, but mostly hilarious!

* * *

"They're started to spread," Yuri said as all the Battlefront members we're gathered in HQ after the testing period.

"Huh? What are?" Otonashi asked.

"Rumors claiming Angel got zeroes on everything," she answered. And all of her answers were made to mock the teachers."

"They're taking it that far?"

"What the heck did you guys do?" Noda asked, swinging his halberd.

"I went flying, spiraling around the room, and tossed out the window," Hinata explained.

I giggled.

"Why did you do that?" The halberd wielder asked again.

"Don't the teachers realize that someone set her up to make her fail the exams?" Otonashi questioned.

"Quit making me repeat myself!" Yuri said, annoyed. "The teachers can't figure that out. It's just like in the real world. The student body president has turned in ridiculous answers. As such, it's only natural for her to get some kind of reprimand."

"Did Tachibana defend herself?"

"Don't know, but it happened in all her classes. How can she explain herself to all of her teachers?"

"No doubt the teachers probably view this as a single student acting rebellious," Hinata inputted.

* * *

A several days later an announcement was made to the school saying that Kanade has been demoted as school president, and Vice President, Ayato Naoi will be taking her place.

"She didn't quit," Yuri said, smugly. "She was fired. I wonder now if she's able to stop us now that she's been humiliated, and demoted to normal student status? We're doing Operation: Tornado tonight."

* * *

We did Operation: Tornado, and successfully got their meal tickets. It was a disappointment for because Angel didn't play with us. After that we were eating in the cafeteria wondering what to do next. Otonashi suggested Angel could join us now. Fujimaki started yelling at him for suggesting something so stupid. I scoffed. I have done far worst stuff than Angel has. But it wasn't my fault. The humans started it. I was just retaliating.

"They would never understand," I whispered to myself.

"Who won't understand?" Hinata asked as he was sitting across from me with Yuri beside me, and Otonashi in front of her.

Darn. Too loud.

"Oh nothing," I said with a smile. "Excuse me." I got up from my seat, and left the cafeteria. They definitely won't understand. I walked the halls, doing what I usually do for food.

* * *

**(A/N: Testing period. Nothing much to say except for hilarious blasts off. Wonder what will happen next.)**


	11. Diva and Hinata's Blue Rose

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter. Last time, Battlefront was testing and trying to fail Angel and they succeeded. Let's see what happens next. Enjoy.)**

* * *

Diva's and Hinata's Blue Rose

After the tiring testing week and the whole Operation:Tornado stuff, I decided to take the next day off. I didn't really visited everyone else in Headquarters. I didn't bother to see anyone. I'm pretty sure that made Yuri pretty pissed as hell. I need my own space too. She better know that.

I was in my room, getting myself out of the awful uniform I had to wear every day. Woe is me. But never to fear. I always had something special to wear. And today was my most favorite was a white dress with snowy, fluffy outlinings at the ends and a blue rose at the collar. Instead of having my hair down as always, I thought it would be nice to wear it up in a fancy bun with a few strands hanging down. Of course, I wouldn't go out without a white bow with a blue rose on it, white long gloves, and tennis shoes, just in case I had to go directly into a mission. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I was ready.

* * *

_"No rose lives forever But forever it will bloom in our hearts _

_This blue rose holds a key _

_Never let her wilt away _

_For every blue rose _

_Has her own story Just waiting for someone to listen to her _

_And possibly accept her _

_A blue rose just wants a friend Even with her thorns _

_That might hurt others _

_She doesn't want to be alone _

_Thorns are only there to protect her _

_From the danger outside _

_So, fellow listener _

_Would you mind befriending a blue rose _

_And forever be my her side?"_

I sang my own make up song as I walked around the enormous school. I was on a mission of my own: to search for blue roses. I have run out of the ones I had and I needed more. I couldn't go around without my roses. They were like the family I never got to have. They were the only things I had left.

_"No rose lives forever _

_But forever it will bloom in our hearts _

_This blue rose holds a key _

_Never let her wilt away _

_For every blue rose _

_Has her own story _

_Just waiting for someone to listen to her_

_And possibly accept her _

_A blue rose just wants a friend _

_Even with her thorns _

_That might hurt others _

_She doesn't want to be alone _

_Thorns are only there to protect her _

_From the danger outside _

_So, fellow listener _

_Would you mind befriending a blue rose _

_And forever be my her side?"_

"Wow! I never knew you could sing."

I suddenly stopped walking as I turned around to see the bluenett smiling to me. I shrugged. "Oh dear. It seems like you heard me."

Hinata chuckled and walked over to me. "Is there something wrong with that? Don't tell me it was something special for someone else."

I giggled. "Of course not. There's no one I would give something special to."

"Then what about this?" Hinata took out a blue rose from his blazer's pocket. "Was this not special?"

I hesitated as I looked at the blue rose. I completely forgot I gave him that. How embarrassing.

I huffed and turned around. "Don't be silly! That was nothing special."

Hinata chuckled. "Oh well."

I pouted and began walking again with him following close behind.

"What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have a meeting with Battlefront?" I said.

"There wasn't much being said. Yurippe just said we could do whatever we want," Hinata said.

"Then why aren't you?"

"I am."

I turned to him. "What are you doing?"

He smiled. "I'm talking with you."

I raised an eyebrow, an attempt to stop me from getting my face hot. What was this strange feeling? Why did his smile made my heart jump?

"What are you doing here?" Hinata said.

"I'm looking for blue roses," I said.

"Ah. Blue roses. They're your favorite, I see."

"Yes they are."

"Can I ask why?"

I looked up to the sky. "Well, I guess because they were the only roses that-" I suddenly stopped myself. I couldn't tell that to him. I couldn't tell him that I was locked inside a tower where blue roses grew. I can't.

"That what?" Hinata said.

I shook my head. "Oh nothing, sweet Hinata. I just love blue roses."

"Uh...sounds fair."

We walked around for a few minutes without anyone of us talking. It felt weird in both a good and bad way. I'm not sure why in a good way but it did.

"Look, Diva," Hinata said as he pointed towards a bush. "There's one over there."

I walked over to the bush and gently placed my hand underneath it and took a small sniff. "Strange how it's the only one here," Hinata said. "Aren't you going to pluck it out?"

"No," I said.

"Why not?"

"Because...there's something special about this rose. It's the only one here. One only left alone."

Yes. It was like me. Like this rose, I was left alone in a tower for a long time while the others were enjoying their life. This roses grew alone in this bush, this one single rose. The other beautiful roses were probably somewhere else all together, letting the humans enjoy their fragrance. But this blue rose was left alone here where no one knows about its existence. I'm surprised it kept itself from wiltering away. But this rose was just as beautiful as all the others. Why did it had to be left behind? It had so much beauty to give. It just wants to join the crowd. It wants to be a lead role. Why can't anyone give it a chance for it to show its true beauty? I'm sure they would love it.

"Diva?"

I snapped back from my thoughts and shook my head. "Sorry. Let's just leave this rose here."

"You sure you don't want to take it?" Hinata said.

"Leave it. It looks better being isolated than getting along with all the ugly roses."

I walked away as Hinata followed behind.

"Ugly roses?" Hinata said. "I think all roses are pretty."

"On the outside, but on the inside, they're just backstabbers," I said.

Just like Saya. Being the great, beautiful red rose and all. While I was left in the dust as the wiltered blue rose.

"Diva, are you comparing the roses to humans?" Hinata said.

I didn't respond.

We walked in silence until we reached the entrance of the school. "I don't understand why you took your time with me," I said.

"There's nothing wrong with hanging out with a friend," Hinata said.

"You're so weird."

Hinata sweat dropped. "Maybe I am."

I giggled and gave him a soft pat on the shoulder. "By the way, I didn't tell you that I love your dress. You look so good in it too," Hinata said.

I hesitated and once more, that funny feeling overcame me. But why? Was I growing interest in him? Of course not! I only liked him because of his blood which I didn't even get the chance to taste it. I could've done it back then but I didn't. Why?

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I have no comment."

Hinata chuckled. "Not even a 'thank you'?"

"Nope."

"Oh well. Anyway, I have something I needed to do with Otonashi. I'll see you later, okay? Maybe I'll pass by your room and pay a visit. Sounds good?"

"Sure. I guess."

Hinata rushed away, while waving to me. I waved back.

Then I realized something. Ever since I came into this strange world, Hinata has been the only one who has even bothered to be with me. I know I've been so obnoxious and all but, he still accepted me for who I am. He didn't beg me to change. He helped me change. I've never felt so wanted, so accepted by anyone else before. I was becoming to accept others as well even if I act like I don't. Hinata was the only one who gave me a reason to have a heart. But would he still accept me if he found out who I really am?

* * *

**(A/N: A cute, short chapter between Diva and Hinata. They found a single blue rose. Diva begins to realize the relationship she has with Hinata and everyone else. Maybe she'll change. Who knows?)**


	12. Diva vs God

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter. Last time, Hinata and Diva both went on a walk and found a single blue rose all alone. What shall happen next? We'll see. Enjoy.)**

* * *

Diva vs. God

After the walk I had with Hinata, I spent time by staying in my room and fixing myself once more. I didn't change outfits at all but decided that I just needed to fix myself up. I heard a knock a few minutes later and opened it to see Hinata standing there.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" I said.

Hinata rubbed the back of his head. "I just thought I'd come to check up on you."

"We just walked a few minutes ago."

"I know, but I liked it so much that I thought that maybe we can do it again."

I sighed and shook my head in disbelief. "You're so weird."

"There's nothing with a walk."

I rolled my eyes. But then an idea came to my head. If we go on another walk, I might be able to finally taste him. Isn't that what I was aiming for all this time? Oh, Hinata. You're so naive.

And so, I agreed to go on another walk around the school. I will have to get him away from anyone from Battlefront from seeing us. However, Hinata thought it was a good idea to go get some bottled up water to water the single blue rose we both found. I merely agreed because that way, I will be able to get him alone with just me in sight. However, when we arrive at the cafeteria, we noticed the rest of Battlefront getting surrounded by the members of the Student Council.

* * *

The whole gang just left the detention hall.

"Well, that ends that," Hinata said. "My neck must be hurting from sleeping on that hard floor."

"You said it," Diva said. "Plus, it was so boring."

Battlefront had just head out from the detention hall after getting the new Student Council president to have a talk with us from not attending classes and doing whatever we wanted. It was just a waste of time.

"Wasn't this school supposed to be our paradise after we toppled Angel?" Takamatsu asked while not wearing his shirt.

"Why are you stripping?" Ooyama asked with a blush.

"What's with those guys anyway?" Hinata asked.

"I'll treat him like Angel the next time I see him," Noda stated.

"You can't since he's a normal student," Yuri said. "But this rather strange."

"What is?"

"We never had a normal student make us reflect on our actions before."

"Maybe Angel was holding him back," Hinata suggested.

"Maybe. NPCs are supposed to behave on the same parameter as us, but their feelings are the same as real people. I guess, it's not strange for there to some eccentric ones."

"You mean, there's some that take things too far," Otonashi said.

"And he's our substitute president," Takamatsu said in deep thought.

"He's worst than Angel since we can't fight back," Hinata sighed, hands behind his head.

"We could always assassinate him," I suggested. Everyone just looked at me. "What?" I asked innocently.

"We can't Diva," Yuri said.

"Why not?"

"He's a normal student. We don't hurt NPCs," the SSS leader said, rather annoyed.

I just pouted. "Well, that's no fun."

"What should we do, Yurippe?" Matsushita asked.

"Should I go seduce him?" Yui suggested, rather seductively.

Koyomi smiled nervously, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What about you is seductive?" Hinata asked.

"What? The pinklette ran up to him. "Have you ever seen these puppies?!"

"I can see plenty through your clothes."

"Have you ever squeezed them?!" she asked, holding both boobs. "Well, there incredibly soft and perky," she finished, teasingly.

"Like I care!" he said, annoyed.

"This is so stupid," Shiina said.

I giggled. Koyomi blushed as he turned his face away.

* * *

The Battlefront were in the Anti Angel Headquarters awaiting Yuri's orders. Yuri was in her chair, her legs crossed over on her desk, and her fingers tapping the chair.  
"Well? What are we going to do now, fearless leader?" Takamatsu asked, breaking the silence.

"You finally got dressed," Hinata commented.

The purple haired girl stopped her tapping. "Let's test the water out shall we? For now, do whatever you want during class. Oh! But make sure not to disrupt the normal students. That's all. You're dismissed!"

Everyone left the room after that except for Otonashi, cause Yuri needed to give him something.

* * *

Screw classes! I didn't attend like everyone else did beside Yuri. If we wanted to see what the president would do, then just act out of the norm, right?

I spent my time singing, and drinking the blood out of NPCs. Like I normally did. But now… I felt weird doing it. I didn't understand why. I mean, I've been doing this ever since I could remember. I needed blood to live. I don't think I ever remember feeling like this before. These actions were my norm, my every day activity. But why out of nowhere, am I feeling so strange, like what I'm doing is not right?

Suddenly, I was snapped out of it when I heard gun shots. I raced to the location of the bullets to see piles of blood with the battered members of the SSS.

I gasped. The overwhelming scent of blood was getting to me. I felt my Chiropteran instincts were threaten to come out. All I wanted to do right now was to drink up all this blood, but I couldn't. Not with the SSS around to see me. But it was so tempting.

I couldn't sustain myself and fell on my knees. The urge was too much. I looked around to see NPCs holding guns, but their eyes looked dazed. Almost like they were being controlled.

"Hinata!"

I heard Otonashi scream Hinata's name. I glanced further to see the substitute president kick him over, making him let out a grunt of pain.

My eyes locked on Hinata. Everything after that was tuned out. All I hear was muffled voices until someone grabbed me by the hair. I didn't let out any scream. I was too shock to. I heard someone shout my name, but couldn't place who it was.

"Now it's you turn to do the same."

I looked up to see the substitute president, pulling onto my hair. "Huh?" I was completely dazed out. My mind was all over the place as if it just exploded.

"You're about to have a great dream." His eyes turned red. "Even this world, you can enjoy wonderful dreams."

Dreams? Dreams?! What wonderful dreams?! My dreams were all nightmares! What wonderful dreams could I ever have?! Stop! Don't look inside my memories! Don't look! I don't want to see them again! I don't want to re-experience those awful memories again! Stop it!

Please...

"Stop!" Suddenly, I heard Otonashi screamed out as he punched the president, making him let go of me.

I stayed on the cold floor seated below me with the smell of blood still bothering my nose. I held onto my head as the dreadful memories rushed in all at once. It was like a horror movie being played over and over and over again in fast forward. I felt out of control. I was losing my mind. The world before my eyes spun around me furiously that made me collapsed on the ground, screaming as it was truly the end of my life.

Then...black.

* * *

**(A/N: Oh no! Poor Diva! She fainted! She better be okay. We'll just have to wait and see.)**


	13. Diva's Unrelenting Nightmare

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter. Last time, Diva was attacked by the student council president and made her faint. We'll see what happens next. Enjoy.)**

* * *

Diva's Unrelenting Nightmares

Here I was alone in the dark. In a cold, dark room. I looked around and saw that I was once more in the same locked room I was in the Tower. But why? Why am I here? Why am I locked in here again?

Suddenly, I noticed at the corner a light. Under the light, there was a single blue rose growing through a crack on the floor. I rushed over to it and held it gently against my face.

"Why are you in here, little one?" I whispered.

The blue rose only twinkled in response.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you," I said.

Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming open sounded. I turned around and saw my sister, Saya, standing there with a smile in her face.

"I came to take you out of here," Saya said as she held out her hand to me.

I hesitated and reached out to her hand, but stopped myself. I couldn't get back to the life she made for me. I couldn't go back to suffering.

"I'm not going with you, Saya," I hissed.

Saya laughing devilishly and grabbed my hand. "You're going to suffer again! I want to make you feel pain! I don't want you to enjoy the life you want! I will kill your babies!"

I yelled and tried to pulled away from her grasp but she was too strong. I grabbed onto my blue rose but Saya was able to get it and crushed in under her hands. I gasped and let tears run down my face.

Saya pulled me out of the room and threw me towards a fire. I felt the burning get through my skin and I yelled and screamed as Saya stood laughing at my misfortune.

* * *

Once more, I was inside the same room with the blue rose at the corner. It was unbelievable that I endured this room for fifty years. But it felt like this single blue rose was always here to keep me calm. I would never go on to let anyone hurt the rose. Not Saya.

I cuddled next to the rose. "Everything will be just fine."

Just then, the door opened and I turned to look. There was an arm sticking out towards me, reaching out for me. I hugged the blue rose and ignored the arm who was stabbing me in the back.

All my life, there was nothing but pain for me. Just pain, sadness, and loneliness. Why did I have to be treated like an animal? What did I ever do to deserve this?  
The blue rose twinkled as a water tear ran down its petals.

"I know," I whispered. "This is just how I lived my life every day. Sad, isn't?"

Just then, a plate of food was thrown to me. I sighed as I held my rose closer to me.

"This is how was life was. All alone and unloved. Nobody to hear me. Nobody knew of my existence. I'm just trapped in a sea of darkness and despair. Always alone. Never afraid of anything. Not until that hand reached out to me and took me to the world that destroyed my life. It was worst than the life in the Tower. It was just so awful," I whispered.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself in the same dark room. I blinked but the darkness was still there. It was like it was the light of my world from now on. Nothing but darkness. There was nothing else but that. However...the only light I ever received was from the lonely blue rose. I moved over to it where it always was and held it gently.

"Again," I whispered. "I'm still trapped in here. Why? Why won't anybody let me out? Why do I have to suffer here? It's just too unfair. How come I can't have a family like everyone else has? How come I can't do anything everyone else does? Why? Why must I rot away in here? I just… I just wish someone would let me out. Please."  
I cuddled by the rose, trying to comfort it as well as myself.

"I know this must be shit to you. I don't understand why you don't grow out in the sun where all the other beautiful flowers grow," I said.

The blue rose twinkled.

"Is that so? You're also afraid of getting hurt from the outside world? But you still want to go out and have the life that everyone gets? But you're still afraid to get pain from the one who you thought were your friends," I said. "I guess we have to only stay here and keep ourselves from falling under the wrong hands, right? We have to stay here and suffer. This suffering isn't as bad as what we would receive if we ever went outside that door."

Suddenly, I felt something wet on my face. I touched my face gently. Tears? But why? I wasn't crying. I looked down to the blue rose who twinkled.

"Are you crying?" I said.

"Diva! Diva, wake up! Diva!"

I hesitated. Someone's calling me. But who? No knows I'm here. No one knows I'm alive, or even of my existence. Who is calling me?

Suddenly the door opened up. I thought it was Saya again, trying to set me free from this horrible place. I was ready to ignored her and cuddled the blue rose close to me.

"I won't let her hurt you," I said.

But nothing was said.

Out of curiosity, I slowly turned to look at the door. All I saw was a hand.

"Huh?" I said. Was another one of those torturing hands?

Nothing was said.

I decided to get up with my blue rose close to me and walked towards the hand. When I reached it, I saw a person in a SSS uniform with blue hair, but his face was blurry. He gestured for me to grab his hand, which I did. After that everything got became bright, and it felt like I opened my eyes for once.

"We're saved, little one," I told the blue rose. "We're saved."

The blue rose merely twinkled in response.

* * *

It was real dark out.

I opened my eyes and turned my head around the room I was in. It was no longer the same ruined room I was used to. It was a nicer room with a humble atmosphere. I remembered the blue rose I was holding and noticed it wasn't in my reach. However, in its place, there was a boy.

I spotted as a mess of blue hair laying beside my bed. It was Hinata.

Was he sleeping next to me this whole time? Was he watching over me? Was it his hand that reached out to me? Was it his tears that were shed? Was he crying for me? Nobody was every cried for me before.

Just then, I noticed that he held onto my hand. I smiled at that and softly rubbed his back as he snored away.

"Thank you, Hinata," I whispered. "Because of you I'm not afraid of that anymore. Even though, Saya was sent me for free, I think, you're the one that set my heart free of that place. So I thank you. I thank you, for giving me a chance to live, and be happy. Thank you, Hinata."

I went back to a much peaceful slumber, unafraid of the memories.

My blue rose twinkled in delight.

* * *

**(A/N: Poor Diva. She had gone through so much torture and yet she's still strong enough to go through everything. Of course, she's stronger with Hinata pulling her forward and out of the dark. He's her blue rose.)**


	14. Diva goes on a Date with Hinata

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter. Last time, poor Diva was in a coma and had horrible nightmares. We'll see how she recovered. Enjoy.)**

* * *

Diva goes on a Date with Hinata

The following day, Battlefront met up in Headquarters like any other day.

"Diva, has recovered after these long days," Yuri said. "Boy, you really gave us a scare, Diva."

I shrugged. "It was not my intention. But I'm fine now, Yuri dear."

"Not to scare you or anything but you were pulling at your skin and screaming a few times. What was going through your head?"

I waved my hand in front of my face. "Oh you know, nightmares about falling. I am completely horrified of heights."

What a lie.

"Well, okay then. Sounds legit," Yuri said. "Well, while you were asleep, we recruited a new member into the team." She pointed to a guy who sat next to Hinata. The guy stood up.

"He's the substitute president, Naoi," Yuri said.

"Nice to meet you," Naoi said as he tipped his hat.

I glared at him. He was the one who made me get into all this mess in the first place.

"Look, I apologize, okay?" Naoi said, noticing my glare. "It's just that I'm God and I was only trying to-"

"Will you shut up about that already?" Hinata said as he pulled Naoi back down to sitting.

I giggled.

"Yes, it was he who made you get into all of this," Yuri said. "It's fine if you decide to kill him a thousand times. I give you permission."

"Why thank you, dear," I smiled.

"Hey!" Naoi said.

We all laughed.

"But enough of that," Yuri said. "Since now that Naoi is with us and Diva is back on her feet, we can all proceed once more. We were all in stand by because of Diva, but she's just fine now. We need to get back to business."

"Yurippe, what are we actually going to do? I mean, we have Naoi with us and Angel's not going to do anything to us anymore since she's not president. What is there to do?" Hinata said.

Yuri paced around for a while before stopping. "I guess there's nothing much we can do. We can at least just do whatever we want, just to make sure Angel won't make a move. Since we have Naoi with us and he's going to take part of our cause meaning he won't be taking time to punish us for acting up. Angel should find this irregular and maybe take a stand. So that's it. Everyone do whatever you want for now. I'll call you all if I need to make a meeting. You're dismissed."

With that, everyone left the room.

* * *

I decided that I should take a walk today in order to calm my nerves down from all these days I was in bed. I went to my room and thought it was better for me to take this annoying uniform off and put on a nice, light blue dress with a blue rose around its collar. I sat by the mirror in my room and took out a brush to brush my long hair.

"My, I look pretty dull," I said. Once I was done brushing, I looked around in my desk and found a pink lip gloss. Wasn't my type but my lips looked a bit pale so I put it on.

With that being done, I was on my way to get out. But as I opened the door, I also crashed into Hinata who was ready to knock on the door.

He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Hey Diva."

"Hinata?" I said quite shocked.

"Yeah, so, um, I was on my way here to, uh, invite you on a walk."

"Another walk with you?"

"What? You were asleep this whole time. I thought that maybe a walk would calm your nerves."

He must be psychic.

"Well, sure. But I have some business to do first," I said as I walked down the hallway with Hinata close behind.

* * *

After going to the cafeteria for a bottle of water, I lead Hinata towards the lonely blue rose we found the other time we went on a walk. I began to water the rose with the water I gathered.

"You know," Hinata began. "It's nothing important, but during the time you were asleep, when I had time, I came here and watered the rose for you."

I looked up to him. "You've been doing that?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know how much you love blue roses and since this one was the only one left, I thought of taking care of it while you couldn't." Hinata looked at the rose and gasped softly. "There some uneven leaves. I'll fix it right up."

I looked at him as he took out a hidden pair of scissors from behind the bush and began to trim the bush around the blue rose. I was in awe. He has been taking care of the single blue rose all this time. He was so gentle with it. From what I was seeing, Hinata would've been a great father for my babies.

I shook my head. Wait! What was I saying? Hinata as the father of my babies? No way! I didn't like Hinata more than just my food. That's it. Nothing more. "Diva, you okay?"

I looked up to Hinata who finished trimming. I smiled nervously. "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

Hinata raise an eyebrow. "How about we go on that walk? We can come back to see the blue rose again later," I said as I walked away with Hinata following behind. I still couldn't believe what I was thinking back then.

* * *

Hinata and I walked around the school while talking about anything we had in mind. It was nice to have someone to talk to even if about random stuff. I never felt so alive before, so full of life. It was such a nice feeling.

"Look, Diva," Hinata said as he led me towards a flower garden that was positioned behind the school. "Here's the rest of the flowers."

I was in awed as I saw by the mass amount of flowers in the garden. All the lovely aroma was spread across the garden. It was beautiful.

"Look, the red roses are here," Hinata said as he moved towards a red rose-bush and sniffed them "They smell lovely."

I didn't move to the red rose-bush. "I don't like them."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because..." First, was because they represented Saya, the person I hate most in the world. Second... "...they try to make the blue roses seem like an ugly rose."

"What?"

I turned away. "I don't like red roses. Period."

Silence.

"Diva," Hinata began but I didn't turn around. "Is there something that, you know, you want to talk about? Maybe something to deal with the days you were asleep."

I crossed my arms. "Of course not. I was just asleep. I already said that I was only dreaming about falling. That's it."

Silence.

Hinata sighed. "Well, if you say so." He placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to hesitate. "But if there's anything at all that you want to talk about, you know that I'm here to listen, okay? Don't feel like you can't trust me or have no one to talk to. I'm here for you."

I looked at Hinata deep into his eyes. I could see he was sincere. "I'll keep that in mind," I said.

Hinata smiled. "Then how about we head out to the river? You haven't seen it, have you? I can show you around."

I nodded and we walked over to the river.

* * *

"We're only going to stay on this side of the river for now," Hinata said as we arrived by a small pond that was connected to the river.

I looked down the river. "And why is that?"

"Well, because the Master is in the river."

"Master?"

"He's a huge fish that lives there. If we're not careful, he might just eat us up. You won't believe how much Battlefront has tried to get that thing."

A fish? Really? It shouldn't be hard.

"So, we're going to stay right here, away from the deep of the river," Hinata said. "Sounds good?"

"I guess," I said as I walked towards the pond and looked through the water. Surprisingly, it was really clear that it sparkled in the light. I noticed fish swimming about.

"If you want, we can catch some fish for later," Hinata said as he stepped closer to the edge and looked down to the water. I walked a few steps away from him and smirked. I pushed Hinata, causing him to fall into the water. I held in my laughter as I turned away, trying to not look suspicious but I managed to give out a smile.

"Holy smoke," Hinata said as he sat up in the pond. "Did I slipped in?"

"You might have,"I grinned as I noticed Hinata grinned back and got out from the water. He walked over to me, dripping wet.

"Well, I better be careful. I don't want anyone else to fall in too."

Just then, I felt a push behind my back and I fell on the water. The cool water ran through my body and I felt some fishes tickle my legs.

"Whoops! Are you alright, Diva? You really must be careful," Hinata chuckled. I smirked to him. I crawled over to the edge and grabbed his heels, causing him to fall back on the water.

"You're so clumsy, Hinata," I smiled.

Hinata laughed, making me laugh along. We stayed inside the pond for a while, splashing each other and having fun. Yes. I was actually having fun. And I was not faking it like I used to in the past operations. I was actually laughing and smiling. I was having fun.

After a water fight that ended in having Hinata on top of me, we laughed it off from how stupid we were playing around.

Hinata looked down to me with a smile as I looked back up to him with the same smile. We locked into each other's eyes, looking at our own reflections. Never had I realized how beautiful his eyes were. They were gorgeous.

Just then, Hinata began to lean forward towards me. For some reason, I felt doing the same. We were leaning towards each other's faces, getting closer and closer by the minute. My heart was beginning to beat faster and faster. My breath followed the same pattern. What in the world was this good feeling?

Our faces were so close now that I could feel Hinata's breath against my face. His scent was tingling in my nose but I loved it. Our lips were so close now that I felt myself trembling. I was going to kiss him. I was going to kiss Hinata. I was going to...

Wait!

What am I doing?

I can't be kissing...a human!

Not ever!

Not now.

I immediately pushed Hinata away from me and walked out from the water. No way I was going to do that!

"Diva?" I heard Hinata say as he got our from the water and walked over to me.

I walked away from him. "I-I need to get back."

I walked away with Hinata behind me but I didn't want him close to me. And what is this? I touched my face. Why do I feel hot all of a sudden?

* * *

**(A/N: Diva and Hinata go on a date without they knowing. And what is this? They were about to kiss? Uh-oh.)**


	15. Diva's Fishing Trip

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter. Last time, Hinata and Diva went out on a small date which leaded to Diva almost kissing him. We'll see what happens next. Enjoy.)**

* * *

Diva's Fishing Trip

After our little walk, I went inside my room. My face was still very hot. I softly touched my hand on my lips. The same lips that were about to kiss Hinata, a human male.

What was I thinking? Kissing him?! Have I lost my mind?

Just then Yuri called everyone to a meeting. I decided, rather reluctantly, to change back to my SSS uniform.

* * *

"What did you want to report?" Yuri asked Takamatsu after everyone gathered in the Anti-Angel Headquarters.

"We don't have enough lunch tickets to get through the day," he answered.

"What should we do?" Fujimaki asked. "Another Operation: Tornado?

"No, Yuri replied. "Today's operation will be… Operation: Monster Stream!" Everyone started going hysterical when she said that.

To be frank, it sounded like nothing to me. Just another weird name for another weird operation.

"What type of operation is this?" the red-head boy asked. "Don't tell me there are actually monsters here…in this world?!"

Yes. If you count me as one...

"Yeah," Takamatsu said, propping his glasses. "The Master of the River."

"Master of the River?"

"You know that river within walking distance from here?" Hinata asked. "We're going to collect food there."

Otonashi had an unbelievable look on his face. I giggled softly at that.

"So we're just going fishing in a river?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why? What's the matter? You got a problem with it or something?"

"Uh…no."

Boys...

* * *

Everyone was laughing together as we were walking towards the river. The same one Hinata showed me earlier, making me blush a bit from the memories over what just happened between the both of us.

Just then Otonashi spotted Kanade, and ran to her. I seemed to be the only one that noticed this, but kept quiet. What he does is his business, right?

* * *

Everyone went into battle formation, except for me, when we all saw Angel with Otonashi. Joy.

"What the heck do think you're bringing with you?" Takeyama asked.

"Lighten up," Otonashi said. "Let her hang out with us."

"She's the enemy!" Noda yelled. "She's battlefront's arch nemesis!"

"You're a moron," Yui said.

"A big one at that," Koyomi said.

"This is so stupid," Shiina said.

"Come on! She's harmless," Otonashi retorted. "She isn't our enemy."

"But she's the former student body president," Noda answered back.

"But the current substitute president is going with us," Takamatsu said.

"Yes, and I am God," Naoi said.

"You ain't no God," Fujimaki said.

"What should we do, Yurippe?" Hinata asked.

"I say, who cares? Let her come, if she wants to," I said.

"Well, she isn't the student body president anymore, so why not?" Yuri said, agreeing with me, for once. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Are you sure about this?" Fujimaki asked.

"We keep recruiting stranger and stranger members," Hinata replied.

* * *

As we continued to walking towards the river, I decided to have a little chat with Kanade to distract me from ever wanting to talk to Hinata who was right next to me.

"So Kanade," I said. "Why did you decide to come with us?"

"Otonashi insisted," she replied back.

"Kana…" I stopped myself, and sighed. "I can't do this."

"Do what?" Otonashi asked.

"I can't call you that," I replied, looking at Kanade. "I can't call you 'Angel' as it is a fake name, nor can call you 'Kanade'."

"Why not?" Kanade asked, tilting her head.

"Because…" I pointed my finger at her in a dramatic way. "…I can't call you the same name as my daughter!" I screamed, dramatically.

Everyone went into total shock at this.

"You have…a daughter?!" Noda practically yelled.

"Yeah," I said nonchalantly. "Actually, I have two."

Everyone went into more of a shock.

"Wh-what the hell?" Fujimaki said.

"I didn't know you were a mother, Diva," Hinata said.

"Oh, I forgot I was the only that was a mother in this group," I replied. I turned her attention back on Kanade. "From now on…I'll call you…Kanna. How does that sound? I think it's cute."

"Yeah, sure," Kanade replied.

I smiled at that. It made me feel so good inside. "Well, come on, everybody. Let's get to that river, and catch us some fish." I walked happily towards our destination.

* * *

We made it to the river, and after Otonashi and I were introduced to Saito by Hinata, everyone began fishing. Yuri managed to rear in a small one, and Shiina managed to catch one with her knife once it jumped out of the water, a fatal mistake on the fish's part.

I, on the other hand, was just standing there in complete confusion.

"Hey."

"Hmm?" I turned around to see Hinata walking over to me.

"Aren't you going to fish with everyone else?"

I looked back down at the river. "I don't know how to."

"I can teach you."

I looked back him at in surprise. "Really?" I said, unbelieving.

"Yeah. Here." He handed me a fishing pole. "Hold this with both your hands."

I did as instructed. Hinata got behind me, holding the rod from behind, his hands over mine. I felt my face get hot at how close his body was to mine.

"Now, all you do…is pull her arm back, and cast." He demonstrated. "Now, once you feel a tug, you reel it in. Got it?"

I just nodded my head. I couldn't trust my voice to say anything as I was too embarrassed by our close proximately. This was like earlier all over again.

After a few minutes I got a tug on my line.

"Hinata? Now?" I asked.

"Yeah, reel it in," he replied.

I planted my feet firm on the ground, and reeled it in with enough force, it brought a big fish up without much effort.

"Wow! You did! And it's a big one!" Hinata said, amazed, praising me.

I smiled, and continued to fish along with the others. I caught fish after fish.

* * *

"Alright," Yuri said, after a couple of hours of fishing. "Everyone, let's go. I think we caught plenty of fish now."

We looked towards the four large buckets full of the fishes they caught, mostly what I caught. Good job, Diva.

"Yeah, let's go," Hinata said. "We got plenty of fish now."

The SSS started walking away from the river. Just as we were walking away, I sensed something from the water. Just then, I noticed from the corner of my eye a huge fish pop out from the water. Everyone turned around.

"The Master of the River?" Saito said.

The Master opened its mouth.

"Diva! Look out!" Hinata called out to me.

Before I could do anything, the fish gobbled me up. I was disgusted by the smell it had in its mouth. I slipped through its throat and squeezed down to its stomach.

"Oh gross!" I said as the stomach acids got onto me. "Just gross! There is no way I'm going to stay in here."

I used my fishing pole to crawl back up and out of from the stomach and headed towards the heart. I used my pole to begin stabbing it as hard as I can.

"Let me out! Let me out!" I yelled.

I tried to get the pole stuck inside the heart and with one final push, I was able to. After trying to hold myself from falling back to the stomach from the fish's aggressive movement, it stopped and I was able to crawl back up its throat and out its mouth. I was covered in blood, saliva, and stomach acid.

The SSS covered their noses in disgust once they saw me.

"Diva, go take a bath," Yuri said. "You smell gross."

"If you think I smell gross… Have you guys ever smelled the inside of its mouth?" I asked seriously, walking away from everybody.

* * *

After I took a quick shower, Otonashi suggested we share our caught fishes with the normal students.

"I think I had enough," I stated.

Hinata looked at me while we were chopping vegetables together.

"Enough of what?" he asked.

"I'm just tired. I'm going to take a break," I lied.

"Okay. Come back soon."

I left after that. I was so thirsty. I haven't had any blood since I awoken from my coma. Since everyone was eating I thought it might be the perfect chance to do just that.

* * *

Behind the corner of the school, away from everyone, I started singing. Some NPCs were lured by my song. As I was about to suck the blood out of them…the same bad feeling came to me. The same feeling I felt the other day as if I was doing something wrong. I shook my head out of those thoughts. If don't drink any blood, I'll die. I need this! I need blood to live!

After that I sunk my fangs into the NPC's neck, drinking his I was finished, I let go, and he vanished after having his blood drained from his body.

I looked up, and when I did, my heart instantly stopped. I gasped softly as Hinata was staring back at me with fearful eyes.

How could I have been so careless? Hinata has seen me, drinking the blood of a NPC.

My eyes drooped sadly. "Hinata? Did you see that?" I asked, sadness laced in my voice.

This was the same way Saya saw me drinking the blood of Joel. And I was afraid of where this was heading. His silence was enough for me to confirm that he did. I couldn't look him in the eye. I turned my back toward him.

"I see." I began walking away. I looked back at him one more time. "Please forgive me, Hinata," I whispered sadly. A lone tear fell down my eye, and I disappeared after that.

* * *

**(A/N: Battlefront went on a fishing trip but ended up with Diva getting swallowed alive but a fish. Luckily, she was able to get out. But that's nothing. Hinata spotted her drinking the blood out of a NPC. Oh no. What's going to happen next?)**


End file.
